Stay with him
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: Baekhyun dititipkan pada anak teman ibunya yang tinggal di korea. / "Berisik. Jangan sok akrab denganku anak kecil." / "Kau bicara apa ajussi? Jangan sok akrab denganku." / "Kalau begitu minggir sana. Biar kuhancurkan dapurmu. Kurasa percobaan memasak telur goreng tiga kali lagi sudah bisa membuat seisi dapurmu hangus. Iya kan?" / Chanbaek / BaekYeol. Yaoi. DLDR. RnR. :*
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Yeah… hiatusku selesai~~~ Dan sekarang come back dengan ff baru tanpa peduli ff2nya yang lain wkwkwkkwk XD mian-mian… ini idenya muncul tiba-tiba aja waktu masa-masa ujian (yg sebenernya diselip2inn buat fangirling-an wkwkwkwk XD) wokelah, lanjutan ff2 yg lain segera menyusul, sekarang baca ini dulu, ok?

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut kemerahan menaikkan kacamata hitam yang meluncur turun dari hidung mancungnya. Di belakangnya, ia menggeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Ia menggumam beberapa kali sambil terus mencari celah untuk menerobos bandara yang kebetulan sangat padat.

Matanya bergerak berkeliling mencari-cari sesuatu di antara lautan orang-orang. Ia membaca setiap spanduk yang diangkat tinggi oleh orang-orang hingga kemudian menemukan sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'BYUN BAEKHYUN' yang dipegang oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang, mata besar, bibir sexy, dan telinga lebar.

Deskripsi yang terlalu mendetail untuk pandangan pertama.

Lelaki itu menggeret kopernya lagi, kali ini ke depan lelaki yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan namanya.

"Permisi, apa ajussi Park Chanyeol?"

"Kau yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne."

Lelaki itu menurunkan spanduknya, "Kajja."

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut namun tetap berjalan mengikuti di belakang. Langkah lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu sangat lebar, jadi Baekhyun harus berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat lebih jelas raut wajah lelaki itu.

Awalnya ia memang mengira bahwa kacamata hitamnya adalah penyebab ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, namun saat ia sudah membuka kacamata pun, tetap saja ia tidak melihat ekspresi apa-apa di sana.

Datar.

Seperti dinding wc umum yang selalu Baekhyun hindari saat ia ada di China.

"Ajussi, rumahmu ada di daerah mana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya, maka ia berinisiatif untuk mengulangi, "Ajussi, rumahmu ada di daerah mana? Gangnam? Insadong? Hongdae? Di mana ajussi? Ajumma bilang kau tinggal sendiri, apa itu benar? Ah, pasti ajussi kesepian sekali ya tinggal sendirian."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya ikut terhenti. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekpresinya, "Berisik. Jangan sok akrab denganku anak kecil."

WHAT?!

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya pada sosok Chanyeol yang sekarang melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mencibir, kesal dengan kalimat ketus Chanyeol.

Sok akrab katanya?

Fuck you stupid ajussi!

Baekhyun mengacungkan jari tengahnya di belakang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi geram.

"Kau akan berdiri di situ terus?"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya cepat-cepat sebelum Chanyeol melihat. Ia menarik kopernya lagi lalu kembali berjalan normal, "Aniyo, kajja." Baekhyun mendahului jalan Chanyeol. Dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan kacamata hitam kembali menutupi sepasang mata sipitnya.

Sejak itu sudah tidak ada lagi satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengemudi fokus menghadap jalan sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya. Yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun malas mengutak-ngatik ponsel sejak tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dilihat dari segi mana pun, mengutak-ngatik ponsel adalah pilihan yang lebih baik dibanding mengajak Chanyeol berbicara.

Saat laju mobil berhenti, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Di depannya saat ini berdiri sebuah bangunan berwarna putih dengan campuran abu-abu. Ia menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celana kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol keluar.

Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang harus mengambil kopernya dari bagasi dan menggeretnya sendiri.

Dasar ajussi tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Seharusnya dia membantu Baekhyun membawakan kopernya.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan punggung disandarkan dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, "Ini kamarmu. Kamarku ada di atas, jangan menggangguku, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, jangan undang teman-temanmu ke sini, arasseo?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, namun dalam hatinya ia sudah mengutuk berkali-kali. Darahnya serasa mendidih melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang lama-lama terlihat menjengkelkan. Ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini beranjak menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua dan tiba-tiba berbalik lagi, "Ah, berapa umurmu anak kecil? Kau terus-terus memanggilku ajussi."

"16 tahun, wae?"

Chanyeol mendecih pelan, "Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku ajussi. Aku masih 22. Kalau kau berumur 10 tahun baru panggil aku ajussi."

"Kau bicara apa ajussi? Jangan sok akrab denganku." Baekhyun menguap lebar lalu masuk ke kamarnya yang terbuka sejak tadi.

Yeah, balas dendam.

Satu sama stupid ajussi!

.

.

.

.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, berusia 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas 2 Senior High School. Hampir 5 tahun terakhir hidupku kuhabiskan di China bersama ibuku yang bercerai dengan ayah beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Mungkin ibuku yang berumur 39 tahun itu merasa dirinya masih cantik dan pantas untuk memulai cinta baru dengan lelaki yang baru juga.

Ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Kim Joon Myun dan begitu memuja lelaki yang katanya memiliki senyum malaikat itu.

Ya, malaikat. Maksudku, hanya senyumannya saja. Di luar itu sepertinya tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya lelaki biasa dengan ego yang sangat tinggi. Ia juga duda, sama seperti ibuku yang seorang janda. Tapi bedanya, dia duda tanpa anak, sedangkan ibuku sudah memiliki seorang putra yang bahkan sudah mengalami yang namanya mimpi basah.

Seperti yang kukatakan, Joon Myun atau Suho atau siapa pun dia, dia bukanlah malaikat seperti namanya. Buktinya, dia mau menikahi ibuku dengan syarat aku tidak ada dalam kehidupan rumah tangga baru mereka. Alasan si senyum munafik itu, katanya ia ingin benar-benar memulai kehidupan baru sehingga ia tak mau membawa sedikit pun sisa-sisa masa lalu.

Ya, masa lalu itu aku.

Dia tidak menginginkanku dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Dan ibuku—yang tergila-gila padanya—menyanggupi permintaan dari suaminya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menitipkanku sementara di rumah anak sahabat karibnya. Kurasa ibu benar-benar menginginkan aku jauh dari kehidupan dia bersama suaminya, lihat saja, dia mengirimku sampai ke Korea. Pada seorang ajussi berwajah datar, bersuara monster, tubuh raksasa, tampan tapi terlihat menyebalkan.

Sudah hampir setengah hari aku tinggal di rumah ajussi bernama Chanyeol itu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sedikit interaksi antara kami. Perutku juga sudah keroncongan karena jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 9 dan di luar sana bulan sedang bersinar terang. Apa mungkin ajussi itu tidak punya otak? Kenapa dia tidak mengajak tamunya makan malam? Terutama tamunya itu adalah seorang anak kecil sepertiku?

Aku berdecak lalu keluar kamar. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan makan malamku jika aku tidak berusaha sendiri.

Ruang makan terlihat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang habis makan malam di sana. Lantas aku berjalan lagi ke arah selatan menuju depan tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua. Kedua tangan kuletakkan di pinggang, "Ajussi kita tidak akan makan malam?" teriakku dari bawah namun tidak ada jawaban.

Mulutku merutuk terus karena aku paling benci saat aku berbicara malah tidak dijawab. Apa mulutnya dilakban? Atau memang bisu?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat menapaki anak tangga satu persatu dan berhenti di depan pintu yang pertama kali kutemukan. Pintunya kuketuk, "Ajussi.."

Tidak ada respon.

"Ajussi…"

Yang bisa kulakukan lagi dan lagi adalah mendecak. Pintunya kubuka, menampakkan Chanyeol ajussi yang baru keluar dari toilet kamarnya.

"Apa kita tidak akan makan malam?"

Chanyeol menatapku sambil mengelap rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, "Aku sudah makan malam dua jam yang lalu."

Apa katanya?

Sudah makan?

Dua jam yang lalu?

Sekarang jam 9, berarti dia makan jam 7?

Oh yeah stupid ajussi.

"Kenapa ajussi tidak mengajakku?"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya terhenti lalu menatapku. Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa di sana selain sesuatu yang membuatku ingin meninju hidungnya. "Kau bisa makan sendiri kalau kau lapar, jangan membuatku repot anak kecil."

Huhuhuhuhuhu eomma… lebih baik aku tinggal di China bersamamu. Lebih baik aku tinggal seatap dengan si senyum munafik itu.

"Pergilah, aku mau istirahat, jangan menggangguku." Chanyeol membarongkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu menutup mata.

Aku kesal.

Tapi tak tau harus bagaimana mengatasi kekesalanku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memilih berbalik, keluar, dan membanting kuat pintu kamarnya. Sebagai pelampiasan, kakiku kuhentak kuat-kuat ke lantai.

Aku kembali ke dapur. Membuka kulkas tanpa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa langsung dimakan. Hanya ada bahan mentah, mentah, dan mentah.

Sialan.

Aku benar-benar kelaparan. Bibirku sudah hampir berdarah karena terus kugigit, tapi aku masih belum menemukan ide akan memasak apa.

Aku ini laki-laki.

Aku punya ibu yang selalu memasakkanku makanan enak setiap hari, bagaimana mungkin aku tau cara memasak? Aku hanya tau makan.

Ya, makan.

Terserah kalau kalian mau menertawakanku.

Setelah mengacak-acak isi kulkas, aku memutuskan untuk membuat telur goreng saja. Ya, itu kedengaran praktis, sederhana, mudah dimasak, mengenyangkan, dan bergizi.

Aku mendekati kompor, lalu menaruh penggorengan di atasnya.

Menggoreng.

Baiklah, kurasa itu membutuhkan minyak goreng.

Karena aku tidak terlalu suka makanan berminyak, aku memasukkan minyak gorengnya hanya setetes. Kompor kuhidupkan lalu aku pindah ke meja makan untuk memecahkan satu telur yang kuambil dari kulkas.

Aku tidak ingin ada sedikit pun pecahan cangkang telur masuk ke dalam telur gorengku nanti, jadi aku memecahkannya dengan kelewat hati-hati. Aku memperhatikan tiap retakan yang kubuat, jangan sampai ada sedikitpun cangkang yang tercampur k telur.

Yah, dengan usaha yang sangat teliti itu aku berhasil memecahkan satu butir telur dengan hasil sempurna. Aku membawa telur yang kutaruh di piring kecil itu ke dekat kompor.

Wow.

Ternyata asap sudah mengepul terlalu banyak dari penggorengan.

Apa aku terlalu lama memecahkan telur ini?

Tanpa menunggu lagi, telur yang masih berbentuk cair kutumpahkan ke dalam penggorengan, menghasilkan bunyi desisan kuat yang cukup mengganggu. Aku sendiri sampai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Aku meraih sendok penggorengan, berusaha membalik telurku yang terus-terus mengeluarkan asap.

Sepertinya telur goreng tidak akan berhasil.

Mungkin telur asap.

Oh, dan kenapa telur ini lengket sekali?

Ck, mendecak sudah kulakukan berkali-kali namun telur itu tetap tidak bisa dibalik—sangat lengket—namun asap terus bertambah semakin banyak.

Sial.

Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati sesak nafas.

Ajussi itu dimana sih?

Apa dia tidak bisa membantuku di sini?

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Oh yeah, akhirnya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, meliihat Chanyeol ajussi yang terbatuk-batuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"Aku hanya sedang memasak."

"Aish.." dia merutuk kemudian mematikan kompor lalu beralih menatapku. "Kau mau membakar dapurku hah?!"

Ekspresi pertama dari Chanyeol.

Tapi itu bukan ekspresi yang ingin kulihat.

"Aku hanya memasak telur! Kau kan tidak mau peduli dengan makan malamku ajussi!"

Wajahnya terlihat geram, namun beberapa saat sesudahnya ia menghela nafas. Menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat telur goreng?"

"Kenapa aku harus bisa membuat telur goreng sementara aku punya ibu yang memasakkanku daging asap?" tantangku. Dia berkacak pinggang, aku ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang, mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat wajahnya yang ada jauh di atasku.

"Aish.." dia membuat gestur seperti akan memukulku, dengan gerak refleks aku melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku benar-benar lapar."

"Memangnya urusanku hah? Aku bukan ibumu."

Aku menatapnya sengit.

Menyebalkan sekali, sungguh.

"Kalau begitu minggir sana. Biar kuhancurkan dapurmu. Kurasa percobaan memasak telur goreng tiga kali lagi sudah bisa membuat seisi dapurmu hangus. Iya kan?"

Aku berbalik, mengambil tiga butir telur dari kulkas. Penggorengan yang entah sudah seperti apa bentuknya itu kusingkirkan ke bak cuci piring lalu aku mengambil penggorengan yang baru. Kembali kumasukkan setetes minyak ke dalam penggorengan lalu menyalakan kompornya.

"YA! Kau gila ya? Bagaimana kau bisa menggoreng dengan minyak setetes begini?"

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang bersiap menambah minyak, "Jangan teriak-teriak ajussi!"

Aku memilih fokus pada telurku. Memecahkannya dengan hati-hati sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan lenganku ditarik.

"Bodoh! Minggir sana!" Chanyeol ajussi merebut telur dari tanganku.

Aku melihat dia memecahkan telur itu dengan sekali ketukan, bahkan tanpa memerlukan piring kecil sepertiku, dia langsung memasukkan telurnya ke dalam penggorengan.

Wow.

Aku baru tau ternyata begitu yang namanya menggoreng telur.

Chanyeol ajussi membalik telur dalam diam. Yah, melihat dia yang tidak suka bicara kurasa dia ini semacam anti sosial, tidak suka bicara, atau apalah itu.

Setelah Chanyeol ajussi memindahkan telur goreng yang sudah matang ke piring, ia menyodorkannya padaku dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut sama sekali. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi." Katanya lalu pergi.

Huh.

Entah kenapa ini terasa lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Makan malam dengan telur goreng.

Baiklah.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah barunya pagi-pagi sekali. Di punggungnya ia mengendong tas ransel berwarna bir tua. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya di meja makan. Ia mendekat, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Apa aku harus sarapan dengan roti juga?"

Chanyeol menoleh tapi tak menjawab.

Siapa pun pasti kesal diperlakukan begitu.

"Eommaku tidak pernah membuatku sarapan dengan roti." Bibir Baekhyun cemberut pertanda protes. Ia menatap tidak semangat pada jejeran lembar roti yang tersusun rapi di atas meja makan. "Aku tidak mau roti." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu buat sarapanmu sendiri." Kata Chanyeol tapi matanya sibuk menatap jam tangannya.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Apa dari mulutmu tidak bisa keluar kata-kata yang enak didengar ajussi?"

"Aku pergi."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terakhir.

"Ajussi, kau tidak akan mengantarku? Aku tidak tau jalan ke sekolah baruku ajussi!"

"Bukan urusanku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Ajussi! Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat, diculik, dibedah dan organ-organ tubuhku dijual? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Kau mau bilang apa pada eommaku?"

Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya. Bola matanya bergerak dari atas ke bawah tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun risih. Ia menatap Chanyeol tidak suka. "Memangnya organ tubuhmu laku?"

Baekhyun menggeram emosi. Tatapannya semakin tajam ia arahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, daripada mendengar ocehan ibu-ibu lebih baik aku mengantarmu saja. Ayo cepat, kutunggu lima menit, kalau kau belum selesai aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun menggerutu. "Kita berangkat sekarang saja, aku tidak mau makan makanan itu." Katanya lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. "Memangnya kau orang barat? Sarapan pakai roti, cih." Ia menggumam tanpa didengar Chanyeol.

TBC

Yuhuuu… Chanyeol beda ya di sini? Biasanya kan sifat Chanyeol itu babo, idiot, dan sebangsanya. Hahahahahaha XD

Plis ya, jangan bilang tokoh itu lebih cocok diperanin sama kris. Emangnya kris aja yang bisa cool?

Chanyeol : Iya readerdeul, jangan bilang begitu ya. Nanti kris muncul kok dengan peran lain di ff ini. Tunggu aja, hehe..

Baekhyun : Thor, kok Chanyeol songong gitu ya? Ganti main cast uke aja deh, aku males klo harus hadepin orang songong minta ditendang kyak bgitu.

Chanyeol : Jangan dong baby. Itu kan awalnya aja, huhuhuhuhuhuhu T.T

BaekYeoleuuu : Gak bisa ganti main cast uke! Klo ukenya mau diganti, semenya juga harus diganti! Gak ada tuh ceritanya Chanyeol dipasangin sama uke lain, atau Baekhyun yang dipasangin sama seme lain!

Chanyeol : ah author-nim…. I LOVE YOUUUU… YOU ARE THE BEST. LANJUTKAN MISIMU AUTHOR-NIM! *heboh

Baekhyun : Terserah deh, terserah.. Yang penting cepet lanjutin Love Confession ya thor, kencan kita berdua belum kelar di sana kan? Hehe..

Chanyeol : aaa.. baby.. kmu udah gak sabar ya pengen lanjutin kencan kita? Oke thor, cepetan lanjut ya thor, hehehehe..

Sekian percakapan abnormal ini. Gimana readers ff baru ini? Lanjut? Review dulu dongg ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Stay with him

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Hi Hi Hi~~~ I am backkkk~~~ Pada heran ya kenapa ada orang hiatus waktunya secepet saya? Jawabannya simple aja sih, aku kangen sama kalian semua :* /hoek/ enggak ding.. aku kangennya sama ChanBaek *dihajarmassa* Yang bilang Chanyeol pedo, jawabannya bukan. Chanyeol itu masih 22 tahun, and Baekhyun udah 16 tahun, mereka beda 6 tahun aja, jadi bukan pedo. Masa beda enam tahun pedo sih u,u eomma sama appaku beda lima tahun lho (tuaan eommaku) berarti eommaku pedo juga dongg? Itu si baeknya aja yang sableng manggil Chanyeol ajussi. Peran Kris liat aja di chap ini hehehe.. Okelah.. Itu aja bacotan untuk sekarang, enjoy the story please^^

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah baru Baekhyun. Sembari Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol berpesan, "Nanti kau pulang sendiri, aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

Chanyeol menatap jalan di depannya lurus saat Baekhyun menatapnya sengit, "Aku tidak tau jalan pulang ajussi." Katanya jengkel.

"Bukan urusanku."

Mungkin kalimat favorite Chanyeol itu 'Bukan urusanku.'

"Bagaimana aku pulang nanti?"

"Pikirkan sendiri. Sekarang keluar, aku hampir terlambat."

Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol—tentunya tak lupa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pintu mobil Chanyeol.

Ia masih menghujani tatapan membunuh pada mobil Chanyeol yang sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkan lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia kesal. Hari ini belum tentu dia akan mendapatkan teman, lalu bagaimana nanti caranya Baekhyun pulang? Ia tidak mengetahui seluk beluk Seoul dengan baik karena walaupun dulu ia tinggal di Korea—dan ia juga sebenarnya warna negara asli Korea—dia bukanlah penduduk Seoul. Dulu, ia dan keluarganya tinggal di Bucheon.

Ia meringis namun akhirnya berbalik juga memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang berwarna krem. Bibirnya maju dengan dahi berkerut. Mana ada siswa baru sepertinya sekarang ini? Biasanya siswa baru itu masih dikawal oleh walinya sampai masuk ke kelas.

Oh, mungkin Baekhyun harus mengingat satu hal.

Bahwa walinya sekarang ini bukanlah wali biasa. Walinya adalah makhluk aneh dari planet lain yang kebetulan tinggal di bumi untuk merencanakan berbagai cara untuk menginvasi bumi.

Wow.

Sedikit menghibur.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan hati-hati untuk mencari letak kantor kepala sekolah. Sekolah ini benar-benar besar dan luas, mungkin Baekhyun perlu bertanya pada orang sekitar kalau ia tidak mau kehabisan waktu lima jam hanya untuk mencari letak kantor kepala sekolah.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh tau di mana letak kantor kepala sekolah?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut pada sosok tinggi menjulang dengan rambut pirang yang sedang melintas di sampingnya.

Lelaki pirang itu menatapnya lama. Baekhyun sampai menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa canggung dipandangi begitu tajam oleh mata elang laki-laki itu.

"Lelucon macam apa lagi ini?" Dahi Baekhyun mengerut. "Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mendekatiku?" kali ini ditambah dengan mulut Baekhyun yang menganga. Baekhyun rasa dia sedang menanyai orang mabuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku bahkan baru mnginjakkan kaki di Korea kemarin, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Aku hanya ingin menemukan kantor kepala sekolah, aku ada keperluan di sana."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun berjengit mundur, "Trik siswa baru? Ckckckck, cerdaslah sedikit." Lelaki itu menyeringai lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Bakhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Sepertinya benar orang ini sedang mabuk.

Astaga, siapa yang membiarkan seorang siswa mabuk di pagi hari begini?

Lagi, trik apa yang dia maksud? Baekhyun bukannya sedang memainkan sulap tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menunjukkan, yasudah tidak apa. Tapi jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh begitu." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan si pirang. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa hari-harinya di Korea sangat berat?

Ia mengangkat kepala, setelahnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat siluet pria tua berpakaian rapi. Ya, mungkin bertanya pada guru adalah jawaban terbaik.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan teman-teman barunya. "Aku pindah dari China, mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk lagi.

"Kau mau membohongi kami? Kalau kau dari China kenapa logat Koreamu sempurna begitu?" tanya seorang anak bermata bulat.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang orang Korea, tapi lima tahun terakhir aku dan keluargaku tinggal di China." Ia tersenyum menampakkan matanya yang melengkung indah.

"Sampai di situ dulu perkenalannya. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman baik dengan Baekhyun." Ucap guru Kim yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun. "Tuan Oh, kau sendirian di sana kan?"

"Ne seonsaengnim."

"Cha, Baekhyun, duduklah di samping Sehun." Guru Kim menunjuk sebuah meja di urutan ketiga yang terletak di dekat dinding.

"Ne seonsaengnim." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada guru Kim lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang ditunjuk gurunya tersebut.

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun." Orang bernama Sehun itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya, disambut cepat oleh Baekhyun, "Byun Baekhyun." Katanya dengan senyuman.

"Sekolah ini membosankan kan?"

"Ne?"

"Aku selalu merasa bosan, terutama di kelas ini."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, "Kau tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau ini sejenis murid pembangkang super malas kan?"

Sehun tertawa keras. Matanya membentuk lengkungan yang sama seperti saat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu Tuan Oh?" tanya guru Kim dari depan kelas.

Sehun berdeham, memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, "Tidak ada apa-apa seonsaengnim."

Guru Kim berdeham keras. Ia membuka kaca mata minus yang membingkai mata tuanya, "Baiklah, kalian kerjakan soal yang ada di halaman 112." Guru Kim duduk di kursinya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti murid pembangkang super malas?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun ragu. Ia menatap teman sebangkunya itu lama.

Sehun tersenyum dengan makna tak terbaca. "Kurasa sampai sini dulu. Guru Kim meminta kita mengerjakan soal." Sehun mengambil buku tulis dari dalam tasnya, menaruh buku matematikanya di tengah—berbagi dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga segera mengambil buku tulis. Saat ia akan berbalik kembali ke depan, ia tak sengaja melihat wajah salah satu siswi yang duduk dua barisan di sebelahnya tepatnya di urutan empat. Wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat cantik, kulitnya putih dengan bibir semeah cherry. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Ya, siapa gadis yang di sana itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk gadis yang dilihatnya tadi dengan dagu.

"Maksudmu Sulli?"

"Ah, namanya Sulli?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun lancar.

"Mwo?" Sehun meletakkan pensilnya. "Kau menyukai perempuan?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung, "Tentu saja. Aku ini laki-laki, sudah pasti suka pada perempuan. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?!"

Sehun mengerjap, "O…Ya, perbedaan itu memang indah." Katanya mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali menulis. Baekhyun mengerut bingung, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat bertanya. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, pada sosok bernama Sulli yang menarik perhatiannya pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya, Sehun adalah orang normal—tidak seperti Chanyeol ajussi dan si pirang mabuk—jadi Baekhyun mudah mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Sehun tidak dingin seperti Chanyeol, tidak aneh seperti si pirang, jadi semua waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua terasa lebih menyenangkan. Sehun dan Baekhyun pulang dengan bus setelah Sehun mengajak Baekhyun ke toko kaset video game untuk membeli keluaran terbaru.

Hari itu musim panas, jadi Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah dan kepanasan. Ia sampai di rumah tepat pukul lima sore. Begitu memasuki rumah, ia langsung menyerbu kamar mandi—mandi sore untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv ia abaikan—karena ia merasa kalaupun ia menyapa, dinding tidak akan menjawab kan?—dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur setelah meninggalkan tasnya di kursi meja makan.

Setelah melempar seragamnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor—Baekhyun punya enam seragam untuk dipakai satu per hari—Baekhyun segera mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin yang mengalir melalui shower.

Ia bersenandung saat meratakan shampoo milik Chanyeol ke kepalanya—Sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih menyukai wangi shampoo strawberrynya daripada wangi shampoo Chanyeol. Ia meratakan sabun pada seluruh tubuhnya lalu mulai membilas lagi. Ia masih bersenandung sambil memijat kepalanya untuk mendapatkan rasa rileks.

Begitu ia merasa kepala dan badannya sudah bersih, Baekhyun mematikan shower. Ia bersiul-siul sambil tangannya meraba gantungan handuk. Merasa tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mendapati gantungan handuk dalam keadaan kosong.

Baekhyun mengerut bingung, kembali mengingat-ingat di mana ia meletakkan handuk.

PLAK

Baekhyun memukul dahinya sendiri. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia langsung menyerbu kamar mandi tanpa ingat pada handuk tersayangnya.

Oh astaga, kumohon sekali ini saja, handukku tersayang, berjalanlah ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya lagi.

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, menggigit bibirnya yang sudah membiru kedinginan. Makhluk aneh di luar sana pasti tidak bisa dimintai tolong, bahkan untuk digubris saja Baekhyun masih banyak ragu.

Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi, mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol di luar sana. Ia masih duduk di sofa menghadap tv, menonton dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Di depan Chanyeol adalah pintu kamarnya.

Pintu kamar, jemput aku ke sini.

Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Ia kembali menutup pintu, menatap keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di sudut kamar mandi.

Apa ia pakai lagi saja seragamnya ya?

Ah tidak, seragam itu sudah kotor dan Baekhyun sudah mandi. Baekhyun tidak ingin menaruh sesuatu yang sudah kotor pada tubuhnya jika ia sendiri sudah bersih total.

Ia membuka pintu lagi, diam-diam mengukur jarak kamar mandi dengan kamarnya. Mungkin kalau Baekhyun berlari secepat angin, Chanyeol tidak akan melihat tubuh telanjangnya kan?

Ya, pasti tidak. Chanyeol pasti berpikir bahwa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari telanjang bukan urusannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam berusaha mempersiapkan mental. Sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menonton, sebelah kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih memperhatikan Chanyeol, ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

…lariiiiiiiiiiiii.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang baru saja dibanting keras. Yang dia lihat itu orang tak berpakaian yang sedang berlari-lari kan?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan sebuah bokser di atas lutut dengan pakaian tanpa lengan. Hari ini terlalu panas dan ia tidak suka kepanasan.

Ia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari kulkas kemudian mendekati Chanyeol yang masih di tempatnya tadi. Baekhyun mempelajari raut wajah Chanyeol dan ia menyimpulkan Chanyeol pasti tidak melihat apa-apa.

Mana ada orang yang melihat orang lain telanjang bisa bersikap setenang ini. Setidaknya begitu menurut Baekhyun.

Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol, melipat kakinya hingga boksernya semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku tidak ingin duduk di samping orang yang suka berlari telanjang."

SPRUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT -_-

Baekhyun terbatuk setelah menyemburkan jus jeruknya. Ia menatap wajah datar Chanyeol yang masih menghadap tv, "Jadi ajussi melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun panik. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya—menjalar sampai telinga—menahan malu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya mata?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya cemas. "Tidak, itu tidak seperti yang ajussi bayangkan. Ya, bukan seperti itu. Aku..aku.."Baekhyun merutuk dirinya yang tergagap.

Tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang, "Aku lupa membawa handuk. Lagipula ajussi kan laki-laki, kurasa tidak ada masalah." Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Makanya perbaiki keran kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku!"

Chanyeol diam. Tangannya bergerak mengganti channel tv.

"Hei, bersihkan muntahanmu itu."

Baekhyun menatapnya garang, "Itu bukan muntahan!"

Chanyeol diam lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gerakan tidak ikhlas. Ia pergi ke belakang rumah dan kembali dengan tongkat pel di tangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh dendam lalu mulai menge-pel lantai yang ketumpahan jus jeruknya tadi. Ia sengaja menggosok lantai kuat pertanda protes. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melihat itu. Ia sibuk dengan tvnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya memasang matanya untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlari dalam keadaan telanjang.

Oh, sial.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mematikan tv. Ia memandang ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding.

18.27

Chanyeol berdiri kemudian berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan tongkat pelnya. Ia mendekati kulkas, mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang ia rasa akan ia jadikan untuk menu makan malamnya.

Saat merasa saku celananya bergetar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan benda persegi tersebut, mengangkat panggilan masuk. "Ada apa?"

"Apa aku harus lembur hari ini juga?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kemarin aku juga lembur. Tidak bisakah direktur datang dan mengerjakan ini sendiri? Ini tugasmu direktur!"

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah."

Kalau menonton tv itu bisa disebut 'banyak pekerjaan'.

"Direktur!"

Chanyeol memutus sambungan. Ia kembali sibuk dengan daging sapi di depannya.

"Ckckckck… apanya yang banyak pekerjaan?" sindir Baekhyun saat melewati Chanyeol dan seperti biasa—dan tentu saja—Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia sibuk memotong dagingnya menjadi potongan dadu.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang lagi mendekati Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar melihat potongan daging dengan irisan sayur warna warni di sebelahnya, "Kau mau masak apa ajussi?" tanyanya semangat, seperti lupa bahwa tadi ia sangat kesal.

"Aku takut dapurku hangus dengan percuma, jadi aku akan memasak."

"Padahal yang kutanya kan dia sedang memasak apa!" Baekhyun menggumam. "Ah, ajussi ada yang bis akubantu?"

"Kalau untuk membakar dapurku, tidak usah, terima kasih."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Baiklah, ajussi saja yang masak." Baekhyun berbalik, "Seperti pembantuku." Sambungnya sangat pelan lalu terkikik geli.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga?"

Baekhyun berbalik lagi menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Buat makanan malammu sendiri."

Huwaaaaaaaa eommaaaaa T.T

TBC

Yeah, update kilat. Bagaimana sodara-sodara? Lanjut gak? Lanjut? Ah yang bener? Klo emang mau lanjut, review dulu dong. Reviewnya yang ikhlas, enak dibaca, klo bisa panjang ya wkwkwkkwkwk XD *maunya.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Stay with him

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Yang bilang sifat Chanyeol dan Kris ketuker, kalian salah besar muehehehehehehe XD, Kris punya sifatnya sendiri di sini, dia gak butuh minjem sifat Chanyeol. (Kris : Iya dongg, lagian spa juga yg mau sifat si chanyeol yang malu2in itu. Chanyeol : Bully aja gue terus.) Yang mau HunBaek, errrrr mianhae, mereka cuma temen di sini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Baiklah, ajussi saja yang masak." Baekhyun berbalik, "Seperti pembantuku." Sambungnya sangat pelan lalu terkikik geli.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga?"

Baekhyun berbalik lagi menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Buat makan malammu sendiri."

Huwaaaaaaaa eommaaaaa T.T

.

.

.

.

"AJUSSI, KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI PADA ANAK KECIL SEPERTIKU?!"

"Yang pertama, jangan sok muda, kau ini sudah 16 tahun, bukan anak kecil. Yang kedua, jangan berteriak, suaramu tidak enak didengar, dan yang ketiga, aku memang tega, kau harus tau itu mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun terdiam tapi ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan betapa kesal ia pada pemuda tinggi itu. Pandangan membunuhnya terus mengikuti gerakan punggung Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir mengurusi masakannya.

Tadi pagi ia tidak sarapan karena Chanyeol hanya menyediakan roti, tadi siang ia dan Sehun hanya makan cemilan di kantin, dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak akan memberinya makan malam? Lebih baik Baekhyun pulang ke Beijing saja, hidup bersama eomma dan suami eommanya yang munafik itu. Setidaknya ia akan mendapat makan.

"Aku tidak tahan tinggal di sini. Ajussi bodoh ini tidak memberiku makan, huwaaaaaaa eomma.." Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya, suara tangisnya menggema kemana-mana. "Aku akan menelepon eommaku. Aku mau pulang ke Beijing saja. Di sini seperti neraka!" suaranya sengaja dikeras-keraskan.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma…"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, pada Chanyeol yang merebut ponselnya. Ekspresi kesal masih terlihat jelas di wajah Baekhyun. "Kembalikan ponselku ajussi!" Baekhyun berjinjit saat Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa mengadu pada eommamu itu jalan keluarnya?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kalau terus seperti ini lebih baik aku tinggal di Beijing bersama eommaku."

"Bodoh."umpat Chanyeol pelan. "Kau pikir aku bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu sendirian? Kajja!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka kembali ke dapur. Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan sementara Chanyeol sibuk meracik masakannya di atas wajan. Ia baru menyusul Baekhyun ke meja makan setelah memindahkan masakannya ke piring.

Chanyeol duduk di dekat Baekhyun. Melihat meja makannya yang bersih mengkilap Chanyeol mengomeli Baekhyun lagi, "Ya! Kau tidak bisa berpikir untuk menyiapkan peralatan makannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Ajussi saja sana!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Tingkah anak ingusan di depannya ini melunjak ternyata. Ia menghela nafas berusaha sabar lalu berbalik untuk mengambil peralatan makan yang mereka perlukan. Ia mengambil mangkuk nasi, sumpit, dan gelas. Tentu masing-masing dua, karena ia yakin si kecil tengik yang sedang duduk di meja makannya sana tidak akan mau mengambil peralatan makannya sendiri.

Setelah Chanyeol menyiapkan semuanya, mereka memulai acara makan malam mereka yang terasa seperti makan malam para hantu.

Diam tanpa suara.

Memang, suasana hening itu sesuai dengan etika, tapi tetap saja. Mereka ini bukannya keluarga kerajaan yang harus mematuhi etika tidak bermutu begitu. Dan juga, di ruang makan ini tidak ada tetua yang perlu dihormati sehingga mereka harus makan layaknya gaya seorang tuan putri.

Kalau saja ada cicak di dinding, pasti ia sudah terlonjak kaget sampai jatuh ketika mendengar dering ponsel yang begitu nyaring di tengah acara makan malam sunyi dua makhluk dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras—tapi ideal—itu.

Chanyeol mlirik smartphone putih milik Baekhyun yang terletak di dekat gelasnya. (Perlu kalian tau, sejak tadi ponsel Baekhyun masih ada di tangan Chanyeol.)

"Sehun?" dahi Chanyeol mengerut, "Sehun siapa?"

"Sehun menelepon?" Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menenggak air dari gelas, "Kemarikan ponselku. Aku harus mengangkat teleponnya."

"Yeoboseyo?"

"YAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat Chanyeol mengangkat telepon dari Sehun seenaknya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia menghalangi Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara ia terus berusaha berbicara pada orang di seberang telepon. "Kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Kali ini dia berdiri karena gerakan Baekhyun begitu gesit ingin merebut ponselnya.

"Ah, teman sekolah ya. Kalau begitu belajar dulu yang benar ya nak. Anakku Baekhyun juga baru berumur 16, masih terlalu muda kalau kalian mau berpacar-pacaran."

"YAAAAAAA! SEHUN JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA. DIA BUKANmmpphhtttt.." Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, memeluknya erat dengan sebelah tangan lalu meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun di atas meja makan setelah membuat teleponnya mejadi mode loudspeaker. Kemudian tangannya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Maaf ajussi. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun." Terdengar suara Sehun dari seberang telepon.

"Sampaikan saja padaku. Aku ini ayahnya, nanti pasti kusampaikan langsung padanya." Baekhyun meronta di dalam pelukan Chanyeol namun sepertinya hal itu percuma saja karena tenaga Chanyeol sangat kuat. Oh tidak, Baekhyun bisa mati lemas kalau begini.

"Ah, aniya ajussi. Sebenarnya bukan hal penting juga. Bilang saja Sulli ingin bertemu dengannya besok saat pulang sekolah."

"Ah, arasseo. Belajar yang rajin ya nak. Agar nanti aku menerimamu menjadi menantu." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Menantu katanya? Asih.. mati saja kau ajussi jelek!

Chanyeol melepas tangannya yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun, lalu meraih ponsel Baekhyun di atas meja dan mematikan sambungannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang lain dari tubuh Baekhyun lalu berlalu seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh. Ia mengambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi Sehun, namun tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di meja makan menyela, "Akan sangat aneh kalau kau tiba-tiba meneleponnya."

Baekhyun berganti menatapnya tajam. Nafas berusaha ia hembuskan sekeras-kerasnya guna meredakan amarahnya yang terasa seperti hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menghirup semua oksigen yang ada di ruangan ini, dan menyisakan karbon dioksida untuk dihirup Chanyeol sendiri sampai ia mati karena sesak nafas. Ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya, menenggak sisa air dari gelasnya, meletakkan gelasnya kasar, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Persetan dengan sisa makanannya yang masih banyak itu, melihat wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol saja sudah bisa membuatnya mual karena kekenyangan.

"YA! Kau mau kemana? Cuci piring dulu baru pergi."

Baekhyun berbalik lagi setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan meja makan. Ditatapnya wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol dari ujung matanya, kemudian berjalan ke meja makan lagi dengan tidak ikhlas. Ia mengambil mangkuk nasinya yang masih terisi setengah, meletakkannya di atas mangkuk nasi Chanyeol yang juga masih berisi. "YA! AKU BELUM SELESAI MEMAKANNYA!" omel Chanyeol lagi.

"Tadi kau suruh aku cuci piring dulu. Sudah sini, biar kucuci semuanya sampai bersih." Ada nada kemengangan dari suara Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang memerah menahan marah.

Saat Chanyeol akan meraih gelasnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih cepat mendahului, "Ini juga akan kucuci." Katanya dengan tersenyum mengerikan pada Chanyeol. Mengabaikan wajah Chanyeol yang semakin memerah, Baekhyun bersiu-siul membawa peralatan makan yang akan ia cuci. Ia menghidupan keran air dan mengambil spons dan sabun untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mendekati lemari peralatan makan. Ia mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air. Ia hendak meminum air dari dalam gelas itu tapi dibatalkan dengan ia yang berkata, "Ah, tampaknya gelas ini berdebu karena terlalu lama tidak dipakai, ck, aku tidak mau minum yang berdebu." Suaranya dikeras-keraskan. Ia kemudian membawa gelas itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, membuang airnya ke bak cuci, lalu menaruh gelasnya di dekat Baekhyun, "Cuci ini juga ya." Katanya dengan wajah datar lalu pergi ke dekat lemari piring lagi untuk mengambil gelas yang baru.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama, namun kali ini dengan penambahan kalimat, "Ah, tampaknya semua gelas di lemari ini berdebu. Eotteokhaji?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya. Ia mencium gelagat-gelagat tidak baik sekarang. Ia segera berbalik, mendamprat Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sok dibulat-bulatkan, "JANGAN BILANG KAU MENYURUHKU MENCUCI SEMUANYA?!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, "Apa salahnya? Lagipula kau sedang mencuci piring kan? Sekalian kan tak apa." Chanyeol mengambil gelas-gelas dari dalam lemarinya membuat bulatan mata Baekhyun semakin besar.

Hei, kalau hobi Baekhyun itu cuci piring, ia mungkin akan sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya dia bukan seseorang dengan bakat menjadi babu yang hobi menggosok-gosok piring dan gelas menggunakan spons berlumuran busa.

"YA! Aku tidak mau mencucinya. Kau saja, dasar ajussi gila!" Baekhyun segera membuka sarung tangan yang ia pakai, namun saat akan melepaskan bagian yang kiri, Chanyeol mengumandangkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat gerakannya membatu, "Kalau kau tidak cuci piring, kau siapkan makananmu sediri." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Memasak itu mengerikan. "SETIAP HARI." Sambungan kata Chanyeol yang begitu jelas dan menggema membuat Baekhyun merasa kalah telak. Ia menggerutu, mencaci maki Chanyeol tanpa suara lalu memakai kembali sarung tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap Sehun takut-takut sementara Sehun menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kuartikan. Karena kejadian kemarin, aku hanya bisa bertatap-tatapan dengan Sehun sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sah aku masuk ke kelas, yang kulakukan hanya menatap Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau gay?" buka Sehun setelah mataku hampir terkilir karena menatapnya terus.

"ANI!" mata sipitku membulat dengan kedua tangan kulambaikan di depannya. Enak saja dia mengataiku gay. Aku normal. Demi suami ibuku yang munafik itu, aku normal.

"Lalu yang…"

"Yang kemarin itu bukan appaku."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu siapa?"

"Itu.." bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan siapa Chanyeol? Apa aku harus bilang kalau Chanyeol itu anak dari teman ibuku, dan aku dititipkan padanya karena suami baru ibuku yang munafik itu tidak menginginkan kehadiranku di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka? "Itu.. dia hanya seseorang yang tinggal denganku."

"Seorang ajussi?"

Lama-lama Sehun lebih terlihat seperti wartawan yang menanyai artis yang terkena skandal besar. Oh tentu saja, artis besar yang dimaksud di sini aku. "Iya, seoranga ajussi. Ani.. Bukan ajussi juga sebenarnya. Dia mengaku berumur 22 tahun, tapi aku tidak percaya. Tubuhnya setinggi menara eiffel dan suaranya besar seperti monster. Kurasa dia berbohong dengan umurnya. Paling tidak, mungkin umurnya yang sebenarnya itu.. eum.. 39 tahun?" aku menggaruk kepalaku. Bukan karena ada sesuatu di sana, hanya saja aku bingung dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan tentang Chanyeol ajussi. Oh ya, terserahlah.

"Lalu kenapa dia mengaku menjadi ayahmu?"

"KARENA DIA MENYEBALKAN!" jawabku berapi-api. Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, aku sebenarnya lebih ke mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Mulai dari dia yang mengancam tidak memberiku makan, mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahku dan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun, sampai yang terakhir dia menyiksaku dengan menyuruhku mencuci piring hampir setengah isi lemarinya. Ia menyuruhku mencuci semua gelas yang dia punya di lemarinya, kalau kau mau tau.

Ah, hampir lupa. Dia juga berusaha meremukkan tulang-tulang pada tubuhku dan membekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

Bukankah ini percobaan pembunuhan?

"Ckckckckck… Kalau tidak gay, ya pasti gila." Sehun menggeleng-geleng dengan ekspresi seperti orang prihatin.

Mwo?

Prihatin?

Apa yang perlu diprihatinkan?

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila hah?!"

Sehun meremas bahuku, entah apa maksudnya. "Aku mengerti Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga bukannya orang yang tidak ingin berteman dengan orang gila."

.

.

.

.

Satu hari sudah bisa membuatku hafal dengan beberapa hal di kelas kami. Wali kelas kami bernama Cho Kyuhyun, seorang master matematika dengan gaya menerangkannya yang menyebalkan. Maksudku menyebalkan karena aku tidak bisa menangkap satu pun penjelasannya. Dia terlalu pandai, sedangkan aku terlalu bodoh.

Ketua kelas kami bernama Do Kyung Soo. Dia adalah si mata bulat yang berkata sinis padaku saat pertama masuk ke kelas ini. Orangnya pendek, bahunya sempit, matanya bulat, bibirnya berbentuk hati, dan menurut Sehun dia orangnya sok tegas dan sok berdedikasi sebagai ketua kelas. Gaya bicaranya menyebalkan, kedisiplinannya mengerikan, ketegasannya membuat semua orang ingin melemparnya dari lantai paling atas. Tapi, terkadang Kyungsoo juga bisa berguna sebagai ketua kelas terpendek tapi tersadis di sekolah mereka, makanya posisi Kyungsoo terus dipertahankan selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Aku dan Sehun sedang berada di kantin saat jam istirahat. Sehun menyuruhku mengambil tempat duduk sementara dia memesan. Aku mengiyakanlalu segera mengedar pandang untuk mencari spot yang pas. Dan beruntung sekali aku menemukan sebuah meja kosong yang tepat berada di dekat jendela. Oh, aku suka tempat itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat lalu menduduki satu dari empat kursi yang tersedia, menunggu Sehun membawakan minuman kami. Ya, hanya minuman karena pagi ini Chanyeol ajussi memasakkan makanan orang normal pada umumnya.

Bukan maksudku mengatakan orang yang memakan roti sebagai sarapan pagi itu tidak normal, hanya saja kalau untuk ukuran orang Asia seperti kami, kurasa itu bukan kebudayaan yang baik. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana ayahku yang menuntut adanya kimchi di meja makan setiap hari. Tentunya memakan kimchi itu dengan nasi, bukan dengan roti. Ah, ngomong-ngomong yang kumaksud ayahku itu adalah ayah yang benar-benar ayah kandungku, ayah bioogisku, ayah yang sekarang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati aku tidak tau. Atau mungkin saja dia sudah hidup bahagia bersama istri barunya seperti ibuku yang amat sangat bahagia bersama suaminya yang munafik itu sampai-sampai dia rela menelantarkan anaknya bersama pria dari planet lain.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku mengangkat kepala, menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya pernah kulihat. Ah, si pirang mabuk. "Ne?" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Kurasa dia mabuk lagi. Kenapa dia menanyakan siapa aku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh ujung rambutnya. Melihatnya saja tidak!

"Kenapa kau duduk di tempatku?"

"Ne? Ini tempatmu? Kau mau membohongiku ya? Jelas-jelas tempat ini kosong sejak tadi." Kataku tak mau kalah. Dia tinggi sekali, jadi aku berdiri berusaha menyeimbangi. Walau kenyataannya tidak ada perbedaan antara aku duduk atau berdiri.

Si pirang mabuk tersenyum meremehkan. Aish.. ingin rasanya kucabut giginya itu agar dia malu tersenyum seperti itu untuk selamanya. "Kau mau pindah atau tidak?"

Oh, menantang rupanya. "TIDAK!" aku melipat tangan di dada, "Dan kau mau apa hah?!"

Si pirang mabuk itu tertawa meremehkan lagi dan keinginanku untuk mencabut giginya semakin kuat. Namun, di belakang si pirang mabuk ini kulihat Sehun yang sedang memegang minuman kaleng dengan ekspresi aneh. Dia seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tau apa maksudnya. Ia menepuk jidat berkali-kali lalu membuat gestur aneh lagi. Dan aku kembali memasang tampang bodoh tanda tak mengerti.

Kulihat bibirnya bergerak-gerak cepat seperti mengumpat atau menggerutu. Ia berjalan cepat ke arahku, menarik lenganku lalu membungkuk pada si pirang mabuk, "Mianhamnida Kris sunbae, Baekhyun murid baru, mohon kemaklumannya, kami akan pindah, sekali lagi maaf." Sehun cepat-cepat menarik tanganku pergi dari tempat itu. Aku hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Sehun takut pada si pirang? Aish.. padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa si pirang ini hanya menang tingginya saja, kalau ditinju sekali pasti langsung berteriak memanggil eommanya.

Sehun menghempaskan tanganku saat kami berhenti di lorong sekolah, "Kenapa kau cari masalah dengannya hah?!"

"Tadi itu dia yang salah. Aku.."

"Stop!" Sehun mengambil nafas. "Dengar ya, dia itu Kris Wu, ketua murid di sekolah ini. Cari masalah dengannya itu sama saja dengan menggelapkan masa depanmu."

"Oho! Memangnya sekolah ini miliknya huh?"

"Bukan, tapi dia bisa bertindak seolah-olah sekolah ini miliknya. Dia ketua murid, kau mengerti situasinya tidak sih?" Sehun mengubah posisi berdirinya. "Intinya dia adalah makhluk yang paling tidak boleh kau dekati di sekolah ini. Lebih baik kau adu mulut dengan Kyungsoo daripada bicara satu kata pada Kris."

"Wow, mengerikan." Ucapku sarkastik. Apa hebatnya sih ketua murid itu? Ckckckck.. bodoh sekali orang-orang seperti Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" aku dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat ke-oranye-an melambai ke arah Sehun. Kulihat mata Sehun membesar, ia bergegas menarik lenganku berlawanan arah dengan lelaki yang melambai padanya tadi. Apa lelaki itu juga orang yang harus dihindari di sekolah ini? Aigo, rasanya aku hampir gila.

TBC

Plis, jangan bilang bagian chanbaeknya dikit di chapter ini. Kalau pun memang pendek chanbaeknya sabar dulu, karna nanti asal cerita yang sebenarnya muncul di sekolah, jadi scene di sekolah juga harus ada dan memadai. Give your best review pelase ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Stay with him

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Sebelum lanjut ke bawah, please baca WARNING nya dulu, key?

**WARNING : **

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, MAN X MAN**

**CHANBAEK COUPLE, EXO FANFICTION**

**NO GENDERSWITCH**

**SHORT STORYLINE, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**OUT OF CHARACTER, DRAMA SCENE, BORING, GARING (?)**

**STRAIGHT FOR SLIGHT (IT'S NOT THE MAIN)**

Jadi, buat yang gak suka EXO, ChanBaek couple, yang pengen gs, yang gak suka cerita pendek2, yang gak suka ngeliat typo, yg gak suka OOC, yang gak suka adegan khas drama, yang gak suka boring, yang gak suka garing, yang gak suka straight sebagai selingan, mending segera OUT. Gak terima bash / flame :)

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" aku dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat ke-oranye-an melambai ke arah Sehun. Kulihat mata Sehun membesar, ia bergegas menarik lenganku berlawanan arah dengan lelaki yang melambai padanya tadi. Apa lelaki itu juga orang yang harus dihindari di sekolah ini? Aigo, rasanya aku hampir gila.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih menarik tanganku, terlihat sekali jalannya itu sengaja dipercepat dari biasanya. Aku pasrah mengikuti, namun sesekali masih menoleh ke belakang, menatap lelaki yang masih terus mengikuti kami dan memanggil-manggil Sehun.

"Sehun, dia memanggilmu terus!"

Sehun meringis dan malah mempercepat langkahnya, otomatis memaksa kakiku untuk mengimbanginya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali!"

Aish.. Oh Sehun!

Tanganku kuhempaskan hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Enak saja dia menyebutku berisik.

Sehun berhenti. Ia berbalik menatapku dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. Tanpa terlalu memikirkannya, aku menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya berjalan ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat ke-oranye-an yang masih berjalan ke arah kami. Sehun meronta tapi tidak kulepaskan.

Saat kami dan lelaki itu tepat berhadapan, senyuman lebar tertarik di bibir lelaki itu. Ia melambai ke arah Sehun, sementara Sehun sendiri malah bersembunyi di belakang punggungku seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menariknya agar berdiri di sampingku dan dengan bodohnya, ia malah menunduk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Hai Sehun!" sapa lelaki di depan kami.

"H-Hai!" Sehun melambai tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Alisku saling bertaut heran melihat tingkah Sehun. Namun sepersekian detik setelahnya, perhatianku lebih tertarik pada lelaki di depan kami yang kembali buka suara, "Dia siapa Sehun-ah?"

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baek Hyun imnida." Aku memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badanku di depan lelaki itu. "Aku teman sekelas Sehun." Sambungku kemudian.

"Oh, jinjja? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan, murid kelas III-A."

Luhan menglurkan tangannya dan kami pun berjabat tangan, sementara Sehun masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh tepat di sebelahku.

"Bisa aku pinjam Sehun sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan sunbae-nim." Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel Sunbae. Lagipula, dia memang lebih senior, jadi kurasa itu sudah seharusnya.

"Kajja Sehun-ah!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

"I..I..Itu.. aku harus ke perpustakaan sunbae." Sehun dengan bodohnya malah tergagap. Aku bersumpah tampangnya sekarang ini sangat mirip seperti orang dungu. Oh yeah, kurasa aku perlu mewawancarainya nanti.

Karena Sehun sudah diseret pergi oleh Luhan sunbae, aku pun tinggal dengan diriku sendiri, berjalan sesukanya di sepanjang koridor.

Jadi murid baru itu memang tidak menyenangkan di awalnya. Aku harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan dan teman-teman yang baru. Mencari teman baru—dimana itu terasa lebih sulit dibanding dengan mencari musuh.

Kau tidak percaya?

Misalnya aku ingin mencari teman.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca majalah. Aku mendekati anak itu lalu berkata, "Wah, aku juga suka majalah ini karena khusus membahas tentang SNSD, wah aku suka sekali kostum mereka di lagu I got a boy. Aku sangat suka Taeyeon, kau suka siapa? Boleh aku pinjam majalahmu?" kalau lelaki itu memang benar pecinta SNSD, ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama kami langsung akrab atau kemungkinan kedua dia langsung menjauhiku karena menganggapku sok akrab dengannya. Sedangkan kalau ternyata dia bukan pecinta SNSD (misalnya majalah itu ternyata punya adik perempuannya) maka ia akan menganggapku sebagai seorang pria kewanita-wanitaan yang menggilai grup perempuan. (Karena biasanya lelaki yang tidak suka grup perempuan selalu beranggapan seperti itu—menurutku)

Rumit bukan?

Siapa yang tau dia pecinta SNSD atau bukan?

Dan

Misalnya aku ingin mencari musuh. Menurutku, ini bahkan lebih mudah daripada menggoren telur. Sebagai contoh :

Ada segerombolan anak laki-laki sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku berkata, "Hei, kau yang berwajah jelek, kecilkan suaramu. Suaramu itu jelek, melengking kemana-mana. Suaramu itu mencemari alat pendengaranku, kau tau?!" maka yakinlah, tubuh mungilku ini akan habis dihajarnya dan gerombolannya.

Gampang bukan mencari musuh?

Oh astaga, kenapa aku malah membahas tentang tutorial mencari teman dan musuh?

Lupakan! Karena sekarang ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku. Suara seorang gadis yang terisak sambil berbicara tidak jelas. Saat kuikuti sumber suara, aku menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang berlutut di depan seorang laki-laki sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Perempuan itu adalah Sulli dan laki-laki itu adalah Kris alias si pirang mabuk.

Oh yeah, si brengsek ini ada dimana-mana.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Kris. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku Kris. Kau boleh menghukumku sesukamu asal kau mau memaafkanku. Kumohon Kris!" Sulli memeluk kaki Kris sedangkan lelaki berwajah brengsek itu malah membuang muka ke arah lain. Dan saat Kris mendorong Sulli dengan kakinya, jantungku memanas. Melihat wajah brengsek Kris ditambah wajah mengiba penuh air mata Sulli membuat sekelebat ingatan tentang orang tuaku terlihat sekilas. Ayahku juga pernah memperlakukan ibuku kasar padahal jelas-jelas ibuku sudah berlutut minta maaf padanya, dan aku sangat ingin mematahkan hidung ayahku waktu itu.

Sama seperti sekarang. Aku tidak suka melihat sikap kasar Kris. Jadi jangan tanyakan lagi apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Mungkin dulu aku tidak mematahkan hidung ayahku karena aku masih menghormatinya sebagai orang tua, tapi Kris? Dia hanya ketua murid, dan aku tidak takut dengan itu.

Mungkin dia masih bingung saat melihatku berjalan ke arahnya, menarik kerah seragamnya ke bawah agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, lalu melayangkan satu kepalan tinju ke pipinya.

Wajahnya yang berpaling ke samping sejenak kembali menghadapku. Kris melihatku gusar sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sobek. (dan sejujurnya aku tidak percaya bisa membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah) "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Tadinya ingin mematahkan hidung orang brengsek sepertimu, tapi sepertinya biaya operasi pelastik sangat mahal, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyentuh wajahmu sedikit saja." Tanpa melihat ke arah Kris lagi, aku beralih membantu Sulli untuk berdiri. "Jangan pernah sakiti perempuan brengsek!" desisku ke arah Kris lalu membawa Sulli bersamaku.

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Aku berbalik lagi, menatap Kris remeh, "Gurae, kau mau menggunakan kekuasaanmu sebagai ketua murid? Lakukan saja, aku pasti menantinya." Setelahnya aku kembali merangkul Sulli, membawanya kembali ke kelas kami.

Dan kurasa hubunganku dengan Sulli akan lebih cepat akrab daripada yang kuperkirakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berjalan di sore hari selepas pulang sekolah. Seperti keinginan Baekhyun tadi, ia mulai melemparkan pertanyaan tentang siapa itu Luhan, apa hubungannya dengan Luhan, tapi Sehun terus saja mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Luhan?" aku menghentikan langkah, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengancam.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakan yang lain?"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sehun terlihat kesal. Wajahnya berlipat-lipat pertanda tidak senang, "Dia orang yang kusukai, puas?!"

Baekhyun diam kebingungan mendengar jawaban Sehun. Untuk beberapa saat, ia kesulitan memproses lima kata itu dalam kepalanya hingga tiba-tiba mata sipitnya melebar. "KAU GAY?!"

"Tidak perlu sekeras itu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan. "Kau gay?!" desisnya lagi. Nada tidak percaya terdengar kental dari suaranya. Ia beringsut mundur membuat ekspresi Sehun semakin jengkel.

"Kau pikir gay itu makhluk penghisap darah?! Tidak usah menghindar begitu bodoh!" Tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun dan Sehun merutuk pelan di tempatnya. "Kau tidak mau berteman dengan laki-laki gay? Baiklah, aku pergi!" Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Bukan begitu Sehun!" Baekhyun akhirnya bisa membawa tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan. Ia menyusul Sehun lalu menarik tangan temannya itu. Ia berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Apa di Korea juga ada yang namanya gay?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut sementara Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Wah, daebak! Daebak!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kagum. "Kukira hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada di belahan barat sana."

Sehun mendecih. "Dan jangan kira aku ini gay sembarangan. Aku tidak akan menyukaimu! Kau bukan tipeku, jadi tidak usah menjaga jarak denganku, arasseo?"

"Siapa yang menjaga jarak denganmu?" Baekhyun terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia memeluk lengan Sehun, "Lihat, tidak ada jarak yang kujaga!"

"Kalau kau bergelayut begitu aku mungkin saja menyukaimu."

Dan Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sehun.

"Lihat! Kau masih takut kan!"

"ANI!" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun. "Oke. Kalau kau mau menyukaiku, sukai saja. Kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu nanti aku tinggal menolak saja, hehehe.."

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Jangan bermimpi tuan Byun. Kau bukan tipeku."

.

.

.

.

Di rumah, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di ruang tv seperti kemarin. Namun daripada memikirkan itu, ia lebih berpikir untuk mandi karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket. Musim panas memang mengerikan.

Dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Tidak ada senandung dalam acara mandi Baekhyun kali ini karena ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya dan mengobati tangannya yang memar karena meninju Kris tadi di sekolah. Tangannya ini mungil sekali, jarinya kurus dan lentik sedangkan wajah Kris sekeras batu. Tentu saja tangannya memar kalau ditabrakkan dengan wajah Kris yang sekeras batu itu.

Setelah mematikan shower, Baekhyun melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya lalu keluar. Tepat di dekat tangga, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, namun yang tidak biasa adalah…

Untuk apa Chanyeol berdiri di sana?

"Pakai pakaianmu lalu kita bicara serius Byun Baekhyun."

"Bicara apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sedikit pun membuat lelaki yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu mencibir kesal. Ia tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol lagi dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan amplop putih dengan kasar ke atas meja makan—tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Kenapa pihak sekolah memberikan surat ini?"

Baekhyun mengambil amplop di depannya, mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya lalu membaca isinya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia berdeham. Memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop. "Kau memukul seniormu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khasnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Dia yang cari masalah lebih dulu." Bela Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kau memukulnya?" Baekhyun diam. "Kau ini bodoh ya? Tidak punya otak? Kenapa kau cari masalah sementara kau ini hanya murid baru?" Baekhyun menunduk dalam. "Kau cari orang lain saja. Aku tidak mau datang ke sekolahmu. Aku sibuk."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Walau rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju Chanyeol seperti ia meninju Kris, ia tetap menunjukkan wajah memelas. Karena saat ini posisinya sedang di ujung tanduk. Di surat itu jelas-jelas tertulis bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran besok kalau tidak membawa orang tua atau wali. Dan untuk saat ini, hanya Chanyeol yang ia punya untuk dibawa sebagai wali.

"Ajussi.. Aku memukul Kris karena dia bersikap kasar pada perempuan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu ajussi. Dia jelas-jelas mendorong perempuan itu dengan kakinya. Makanya langsung kutinju saja wajah brengseknya itu."

"Kau benar-benar meninjunya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu mengambil tangan kanannya. "Kau meninjunya dengan ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan punggung tangan kanan Baekhyun. "Dengan tangan sekecil ini apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu sampai kau mendapat surat panggilan begini?"

"Bibirnya berdarah ajussi!" Baekhyun tidak terima karena Chanyeol menganggap tangannya tidak bisa dipakai untuk meninju orang lain.

"Pantas tanganmu memar."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya. "Tentu saja. Wajah Kris itu sekeras batu."

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin mengompres tanganmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik rendaman handuk kecil di dalam baskom yang ada di depan Baekhyun.

"Ne."

Chanyeol mengambil handuk dari dalam baskom itu lalu memerasnya. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu menaruk handuk basah itu di atas punggung tangannya. "Makanya, lain kali tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain. Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu, mengerti?"

"Tapi dia menendang perempuan ajussi!"

"Dan meninjunya itu bukan tindakan yang benar bodoh!"

Baekhyun mencibir diselingi rintihan kecil saat Chanyeol menekan handuk di punggung tangannya.

"Aigo, lihatlah tanganmu ini. Apa ini benar tangan seorang laki-laki?"

"Kau mengejekku ajussi?"

"Tidak. aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kulihat."

Baekhyun mendengus dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi ajussi akan datang ke sekolahku besok?"

"Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir."

"Jinjjayo ajussi?!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat gembira. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghambur memeluk Chanyeol. "Arasseo. Aku janji ini yang pertama dan terakhir." Dan kekhawatiran Baekhyun tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran besok hilang sudah. Chanyeol sudah setuju untuk datang ke sekolahnya. Itu tandanya semua aman.

"Tapi kau juga harus janji akan mencuci piring setiap selesai makan malam karena maid-ku tidak bekerja pada malam hari."

"Arasseo!" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan nada riang gembira.

"Apa kau akan memelukku terus?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Sekarang kau pergi ke supermarket. Ini daftar belanjaannya." Suruh Chanyeol sambil meletakkan secarik kertas dengan beberapa lembar won di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku belanja ajussi?!"

"Kau mau tidak aku datang ke sekolahmu besok?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tajam. Rasa tidak terima nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Kau memanfaatkan situasi ajussi brengsek!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh lalu bergerak hendak mengambil kembali kertas dan uang yang ia letakkan di meja, namun Baekhyun sudah lebih cepat menyambarnya. "Arasseo! Aku belanja sekarang, kau puas?!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentak kesal. Baginya, belanja adalah hal paling tidak elit setelah buang air besar di wc umum. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya ini? Chanyeol jelas-jelas sedang memanfaatkan situasi dan mengancamnya setiap waktu.

TBC

Tolong jangan ada yang minta momen chanbaek dibanyakin, jalan cerita memang udah begini, jadi tunggu aja nanti, pasti ada saatnya momen chanbaek muncul, okay? Review banyak, maka update kilat #plak


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Stay with him

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Ada yg bilang ini mirip manga shojo, kalian percaya gak klo aku bilang aku gak pernah baca komik shounen-ai/yaoi? Percaya gak percaya sih, aku gak pernah baca hehehe… soalnya bukan pecinta komik jepang sih, suka yaoi kan gara2 EXO. Trus, sebelum baca sebaiknya baca warning dulu biar gak terjadi hal-hal yang gak diinginkan XD

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**indaaaaaahhh****, Nida Exotics, Shantyy941, **

**Ace. D yay, derpfangirl, Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, Unnamed EXOstand,**

**Baexenyeol, ghina 'Baekkie, Raensung, MinwooImitasi,**

**Inggit, ,Mliky Andromeda, pinoya,**

**Ayumi Hwang, yeollipop, realkkeh, C B, baekxixixi, AnjarW, 12Wolf,**

**joonmily, SyJessi22, Dugundugun,**

**annisa. r. ramadahani 1, Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek, baeghyunn**

**polarbaek, IchaByun, tika. dewi188,**

**jungmarry, DiraLeeXiOh, LevesqueXavier, babybyunsoo, **

**SHINeexo, RLR14, PandaCherry, LeeByunanae, **

**himee, jessikwang, realyounges529, Ryuzaki Miki, Park Ri Yeon,**

**Ichi. rth, AHeeChanbaek, Majey Jannah 97, SeLvIe OLIF, **

**rannydamayanti, Phylindan, alysasparkyuelfshawol, Tsuki Janko. **

**WARNING : **

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, MAN X MAN**

**CHANBAEK COUPLE, EXO FANFICTION**

**NO GENDERSWITCH**

**SHORT STORYLINE, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**OUT OF CHARACTER, DRAMA SCENE, BORING, GARING (?)**

**STRAIGHT FOR SLIGHT (IT'S NOT THE MAIN)**

.

.

.

.

Semalaman Baekhyun tidak tidur karena sibuk memelototi memar di punggung tangannya. Ia kembali lagi mengingat-ingat kejadian saat ia meninju Kris. Setelah ruas jarinya yang terasa hampir patah, punggung tangannya juga bertabrakan dengan wajah Kris, itulah sebabnya kenapa sampai punggung tangannya ikut memar.

Hasil dari kegiatan tidak bergunanya itu adalah dirinya yang baru terbangun di saat jarum pendek dan jarum panjang di jam beker sama-sama menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Mata sipitnya membola dan tubuh mungilnya segera mengambil posisi duduk. Ia meraih jam berbentuk bola kaki itu lalu menatap pergerakan jarumnya dengan mata masih membola.

Ia panik seketika. Ia mengumpat lalu keluar dari selimutnya. Ia baru bangun sementara waktu hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel di sekolahnya akan berbunyi.

Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur—karena Chanyeol belum juga memperbaiki keran air di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia mengumpat terus menerus sementara kecepatan tangannya membuka pakaian sudah terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki yang tidak sabar untuk memperkosa anak gadis orang.

Begitu semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya terlepas, ia segera menghidupkan shower. Tidak ada istilah bersenandung, karena ia sungguh dan sangat terburu-buru. Baru tangannya akan meraih sabun, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Gerakan Baekhyun dengan gerakan seseorang yang membuka pintu terhenti bersamaan. Di ambang pintu, Chanyeol berdiri masih dengan piyamanya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Mereka sama saja ternyata.

"Mau apa berdiri di situ ajussi?"

"Keran di kamar mandiku rusak."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja semua keran di rumah ini rusak?

"Yasudah, masuk, kita mandi bersama saja. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan terlambat ajussi. Ajussi juga pasti sudah terlambat kan? Ayo cepat masuk, jangan buang-buang waktu." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang berlumuran sabun menyapu seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan Chanyeol memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi lebih kuat dibanding saat ia membukanya tadi. "Tidak. A-Aku menyiapkan sarapan saja." Chanyeol melirik tubuh Baekhyun yang putih bersih tanpa penutup sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan menutup pintunya.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan memutuskan untuk membuat roti selai saja di momen terburu-buru seperti sekarang. Tidak ada gerakan lambat dalam gerakannya. Ia membuat satu untuk Baekhyun dan satu untuk dirinya. Tak lupa sebagai tambahan ia membuat dua gelas susu rasa vanila.

Saat ia akan memasukkan roti ke mulut, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa itu berlari pelan. Ia mendengar samar-samar bagaimana Baekhyun yang mengutuk dirinya karena lupa membawa handuk. Dan saat melihat tubuh belakang Baekhyun, cegukan seketika menyerang Chanyeol.

Ia tidak jadi memakan rotinya. Ia lebih berpikir untuk segera berlari ke kamar mandi membawa handuk kecilnya—karena ia tidak seceroboh Baekhyun. Ia mandi dengan terburu-buru dan tentunya masih dengan cegukan—sialan—yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu, bisa kita lihat sendiri Baekhyun di kamarnya sedang memakai seragam dengan gerakan kesetanan. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka sebelas, artinya lima menit lagi maka nyawanya akan habis. Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari padahal kemejanya sendiri belum masuk ke dalam celana. Dasinya ia kalungkan begitu saja di leher lalu ia segera keluar. Baru saja ia menutup pintu kamarnya, ia masuk kembali karena ia lupa mengambil tasnya.

Byun Baekhyun memang bisa menjadi pelupa tingkat akut melebihi lansia kalau ia sedang terburu-buru.

Baekhyun berlari menuju meja makan. Tidak punya waktu untuk memprotes menu sarapan yang dibuat Chanyeol, ia segera menjejalkan roti selai cokelat itu ke mulutnya sekaligus. Mulutnya benar-benar penuh membuatnya terbatuk ketika berusaha menguyah. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit lalu tangannya yang lain menggapai segelas susu dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis dan cairan putih meleleh di sekitar dagunya.

Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kebersihan atau kerapian, jadi ia hanya melap dagu sekedarnya dengan lengan blazernya. Ia melihat masih ada satu roti dan segelas susu yang lain di atas meja. Itu tandanya Chanyeol belum sarapan.

Baekhyun segera mengambil roti dan susu itu lalu membawanya ke kamar Chanyeol di lantai dua. Ia masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk, bahkan ia santai saja saat menemukan Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan akan memakai celana.

Ia meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di nakas dan Chanyeol sendiri segera melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya memakai celana yang tadinya sempat terhenti saat Baekhyun masuk. "Buka mulutmu ajussi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suwiran (?) roti di tangannya.

Chanyeol menurut saja. Ia menerima roti dari Baekhyun lalu mengunyahnya sementara ia sendiri masih terus disibukkan dengan pakaiannya. Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tidak sabar, menyodorkan semua sisa roti ke depan mulut Chanyeol, bermaksud menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mengunyahnya sekaligus. Dan bodohnya Chanyeol menerima saja. Mulutnya jelas sangat penuh dan sulit untuk mengunyah tapi Baekhyun sangat berisik di sebelahnya.

"Kunyah ajussi! Ppalli!"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam, namun ia mengusahakan juga untuk mengunyah roti itu walau matanya sekarang terasa berair. Tak mau membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera meraih sepatu kerja Chanyeol lalu memaksa lelaki tinggi itu duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya sementara ia memakaikan sepatu untuk Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun berdiri, yang pertama ia lakukan adalah menyodorkan segelas susu untuk Chanyeol. Ia memaksa lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu untuk meneguknya hingga habis lalu membersihkan bibir dan dagu Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk lari bersamanya.

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol fokus menyetir sementara Baekhyun sibuk memperbaiki pakaiannya. Ia membuka kembali celananya untuk memasukkan kemeja, memasang dasi dan memakai sepatu. "Lebih cepat ajussi!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendelik tajam lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"AJUSSI, KAU MELEWATKAN SEKOLAHKU!" teriak Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit. Teriakan itu disusul suara ban yang berdecit dan rem mendadak oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengumpat lalu memundurkan mobilnya beberapa meter. Baekhyun segera menghambur keluar begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun jelas sudah terlambat. Saat ia melewati gerbang, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sekitar belasan anak yang sedang berlutut dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang guru berambut putih yang memegang rotan. Chanyeol segera mendekati guru berambut putih itu sementara Baekhyun menatapi satu persatu muka-muka orang yang terlambat hari ini.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun menatap kurang yakin pada teman sebangkunya yang ternyata ikut menjadi golongan terhormat hari ini. Sehun sedang berlutut di antara orang-orang terhormat lainnya, dengan kedua tangan tegak ke atas dan wajah muram. Pasti ia merasa sakit di lengan dan kakinya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Sehun meringis. "Aku main game semalaman, jadi terlambat bangun." Katanya diakhiri cengiran sok tidak bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ah, kajja.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol ikut hari ini, jadi dia tidak perlu bergabung dengan golongan orang-orang terhormat.

"Ajussi bilang apa pada pak guru itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jangan banyak bicara." Katanya dengan tatapan tetap ke depan.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memutuskan untuk tutup mulut hingga mereka sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Baekhyun menunggu di luar sementara Chanyeol masuk ke dalam untuk memenuhi panggilan seperti yang dituliskan di surat kemarin.

Selama menunggu, Baekhyun sibuk bersiul-siul sambil memperhatikan lagi penampilannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang terhormat—yang terlambat—berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan dengan muka masam, dituntun oleh pak guru berambut putih. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat pada guru tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim." Sapanya ramah. Dilihatnya Sehun ada di belakang dengan muka minta pertolongan, tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikuti saja. Paling-paling membersihkan toilet.

Doakan saja toiletnya tidak bau neraka.

Baekhyun duduk lagi setelah gerombolan orang-orang yang akan membersihkan toilet itu sudah pergi. Dan tak berapa lama, perhatiannya kembali diambil alih oleh suara pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang terbuka. Dari dalam keluar dua namja yang sama-sama tinggi. Yang satu adalah Chanyeol, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Kris.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Kris lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana ajussi?" tanyanya.

"Namamu masuk buku hitam. Kalau tiga kali kau masuk buku hitam, kau akan dikeluarkan." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celana kain yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin namanya bisa menghiasi buku hitam padahal umurnya di sekolah ini belum sampai seminggu. Mungkin si pirang mabuk itu memang gila. Sok kuasa. Untuk apa dia mengadukan ke pihak sekolah? Kenapa tidak panggil teman-temannya saja untuk mengeroyok Baekhyun? Kalau begitu kan, pasti lebih keren lagi. Baekhyun akan menghajar mereka semua dengan satu tendangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong orang yang kau tinju itu tinggi sekali. Bagaimana caranya kau meninjunya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol garang. "Mau kupraktekkan?"

"Kalau kau mau kutendang dari rumahku."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kelasku lewat sini bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun kasar saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah yang salah. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya menatapnya tajam lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Kelas II-A.

Chanyeol mengetuk sebelum membuka pintunya. Ia membungkuk sopan pada guru Kang yang kebetulan ada di dalam. Guru Kang mendekat ke pintu lalu berbincang sebentar dengan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang suka membuat ulah, mohon maklum seonsaengnim. Aku juga akan lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun mulai sekarang." Kata Chanyeol sopan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu ketus pada Baekhyun.

Guru yang kira-kira berumur lima puluhan itu tersenyum ramah. "Kurasa juga begitu."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu seonsaengnim." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Di belakangnya seorang namja berkulit tan terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti. "Kenapa kau terlambat? Rapatnya sudah dibatalkan kau tau?!"

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya lalu membolak-balik kertas yang terletak di atas mejanya. "Kenapa kalian membatalkannya?"

"Karna kau tidak ada!" suara lelaki berkulit tan itu meninggi.

"Memangnya Minseok kemana?"

"Dia ada di Jepang bodoh!"

"Pelankan suaramu Kim Jongin, atau gajimu kupotong lima puluh persen."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin itu hanya mendengus. "Terserah kau saja. Jadi sekarang harus bagaimana?"

"Kita mulai rapatnya dua jam lagi, kumpulkan semua peserta rapat."

"MWO?! YA! Kau gila?! Setelah tadi mereka marah-marah karena rapat ini batal, kau menyuruhku mengumpulkan mereka lagi? Kau mau aku babak belur dihajar mereka? Sudah untung mereka tidak membatalkan kerja sama Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara Kim Jongin. Telepon saja mereka sekarang, waktumu hanya dua jam."

Dan Jongin pun mengerang frustasi. Kenapa dia harus jadi sekretaris orang keras kepala seperti Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau gila!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi tidak suka dengan ucapan pertama Sehun saat memasuki kelas mereka. Guru Gong yang seharusnya masuk di jam ini kebetulan ada halangan hingga tidak bisa hadir, jadi bisa dibilang kelas II-A sedang ada dalam mode 'bebas'.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa setelah membersihkan toilet otakmu sedikit bergeser?"

"Kau kira aku masih dalam mode bercanda Byun Baekhyun!" suara Sehun meninggi. "Kenapa kau meninju Kris?" kali ini suaranya terdengar memelas. Mungkin terlalu tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan teman pendeknya ini.

"Kau tau! Dia itu menendang perempuan makanya langsung kutinju saja!" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api, namun nada suaranya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sehun menepuk dahinya geram. "Perempuan itu Sulli?"

"Ya. Dan justru karena itu makanya aku semakin marah. Kurang ajar sekali dia memang!" Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu setelahnya menyodorkan punggung tangannya yang memar ke depan muka Sehun. "Lihat, tanganku sampai memar karena meninjunya."

Ekspresi Sehun makin mengenaskan saja. "Minta maaf pada Kris!"

"MWO?!"

Sehun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk lebih tenang.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya huh?!"

"Karena kau yang salah!"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, "Jadi maksudmu karena dia ketua murid maka aku yang bersalah? Apa hebatnya ketua murid heh?"

Sehun mendecak kesal. "Dengarkan aku sampai selesai pendek!" Baekhyun memelototi Sehun saat ia disebut pendek. "Kau tau kenapa Kris sampai bersikap seperti itu pada Sulli? Kau tau siapa yang salah di antara mereka? Kau tau apa masalahnya sampai ada kejadian seperti itu?!"

Baekhyun terdiam melihat kilat serius di bola mata Sehun. Temannya itu menghela nafas lalu lanjut berucap, "Kris dan Sulli itu berpacaran sudah enam bulan, aku bahkan baru tau kalau ternyata mereka berpacaran." Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hubungan mereka baru terekspos beberapa hari ini sejak rumor itu tersebar." Kata Sehun tak kalah serius.

"Rumor?"

"Ya. Rumor yang ternyata cukup heboh dan aku baru tau tadi pagi dari salah temanku di barisan terhormat tadi pagi." Sehun menghembuskan nafas lagi lalu menatap Baekhyun serius, ia juga memelankan suaranya agar tidak didengar oleh orang lain, terutama Sulli yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, "Kris memergoki Sulli tidur dengan hyungnya."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar tidak percaya. "MWO?!" teriaknya lagi, namun Sehun buru-buru membekap mulutnya. "Kau ini berisik sekali pendek! Bisa tenang tidak?!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terbuka terlalu lebar. "Mwoya? Jadi.. astaga.. kau yakin itu benar Sehun?"

"Rumor ini sudah tersebar luas di sekolah Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meringis. Sudah tiga kali ia meneguk ludah kasar. "Eotteokhae?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana eoh? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Makanya tadi kukatakan kau ini sudah gila. Kenapa kau memukul orang lain tanpa tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa ? kenapa? Kenapa?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah datar. "Kau terlalu dramatis homo!" Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Sehun keras.

"YA! PENDEK! Kusumpahi berjodoh dengan homo kau!" Sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana pun juga kau harus segera meminta maaf pada Kris. Kau yang salah, aratji?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Membayangkan dirinya minta maaf pada Kris itu mengesalkan sekali. Dia memang salah—kalau rumor itu benar—tapi tetap saja, minta maaf pada orang berwajah brengsek seperti Kris itu akan menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf saat pulang sekolah. Biasanya Kris sunbae masih ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah, kau hanya perlu menunggu sekitar satu jam."

Baekhyun mendengus lagi. Kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Pasti nanti si Kris itu besar kepala.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, menemukan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping mejanya. "Kau benar-benar membuat nama kelas II-A tercemar. Kau ini siswa atau gangster? Kenapa kau memukul Kris sunbae hah?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Karena kau melanggar peraturan, sepulang sekolah kau sendiri yang melakukan tugas bersih-bersih hari ini, mengerti?"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau melanggar peraturan di kelasku!"

Baekhyun menggeram pelan. "Jadi kau ingin aku membersihkan kelas ini sendirian?"

"Memang selalu begitu pada orang-orang yang melanggar aturan tuan Byun."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Oke. Aku akan membersihkan kelas ini, sekarang, kau pergi saja. Kau merusak pemandangan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek lalu pergi. Setelahnya Baekhyun segera mengoceh, "Aigo,wajahnya itu antagonis sekali! Rasanya ingin kutendang saja!"

"Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu. Kau harus terbiasa." Sehun menguap lalu bersiap merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk karena tadi malam ia hanya tidur dua jam. Hanya gara-gara permainan online, seorang Oh Sehun mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Dan sekarang ia sungguh bersyukur disuguhi waktu luang untuk mengunjungi alam mimpi.

"ByunBaek, nanti jangan lupa minta maaf pada Kris sunbae ya." Ucap Sehun sebelum memperdengarkan suara dengkuran halusnya.

TBC

Ayo review donggg~~~ Reviewnya yang semangat ya, hehe.. Gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca chap ini? Kutunggu lho^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Stay with him

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Sebenernya kalian rela gak sih kalo Krisbaek dimunculin di ff ini? Rencanaku sejak awal emang mau munculin lho, hehehe.. Kan gak seru kalo hubungan Chanbaek adem-adem aja, jadi aku panggilin si cold city guy ini buat ngerusuh. Aku juga lumayan (?) suka Krisbaek, makanya aku munculin, yaudahlah, gapapa ya kan? Klo Hunbaek udah mutlak temenan aja di sini, hehehe.. Dan ada juga yang minta Chanyeol side. Eum.. sebenernya aku mau sih, Cuma gak seru #plak, aku pengennya kalian nebak aja perlahan-lahan Chanyeol itu orangnya gimana, sebenernya perasaan dia gimana, kenapa dia begini, kenapa dia begitu, aku pengen kalian tau perlahan-lahan, caranya ya ikutin aja terus ff ini *modus. Haha.. yaudahlah, berhubung bentar lagi aku udah mulai masuk sekolah lagi, kemungkinan update gak bisa sesering ini. Maaf ya, hehehe..

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : **

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, MAN X MAN**

**CHANBAEK COUPLE, EXO FANFICTION**

**NO GENDERSWITCH**

**SHORT STORYLINE, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**OUT OF CHARACTER, DRAMA SCENE, BORING, GARING (?)**

**STRAIGHT FOR SLIGHT (IT'S NOT THE MAIN)**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**pinoya, inggit, realkkeh,**

**SyJessi22, Raensung, 12Wolf, adistii,**

**inaKYU, Guest, nyotnyet,**

**ddeokbokkies, DiraLeeXiOh, B-Vocalight, sycarp,**

**Baekxixixi, AnjarW, MinwooImitasi,**

**indaaaaaahhh, LeeByunanae, Nida Exotics, Byunchann,**

**Milky Andromeda, baekggu, C B, **

**RLR14, byunbaekchan, IchaByun, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu,**

**Ichi. rth, didinsoo, GreifannyGS, **

**G. No, babybyunsoo, Special bubble, alysasparkyuelfshawol,**

**byunpopof, Phylindan, Kim Bo Mi, **

**joonmily, Niel Hill, SeLvIe OLIF, Majey Jannah 97, **

**Ryuzaki Miki, 20Gag, annisa. r. ramadhani1,**

**Kyuu-chan, Yuyuchan EXO, realyeounges529, Keun Yoon,**

**gyusatan, Reza C Warni W, PandaCherry, **

**pyolipops, AHeeChanbaek, LevesqueXavier, ChanBaekLuv.**

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu. Kau harus terbiasa." Sehun menguap lalu bersiap merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk karena tadi malam ia hanya tidur dua jam. Hanya gara-gara permainan online, seorang Oh Sehun mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Dan sekarang ia sungguh bersyukur disuguhi waktu luang untuk mengunjungi alam mimpi.

"ByunBaek, nanti jangan lupa minta maaf pada Kris sunbae ya." Ucap Sehun sebelum memperdengarkan suara dengkuran halusnya.

.

.

.

.

"TAPI NGOMONG-NGOMONG SIAPA NAMJA YANG BERSAMAMU TADI PAGI?!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan bentakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Padahal belum ada lima detik sejak ia mendengar dengkuran halus teman sebangkunya itu. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terkejut, seisi kelas juga menoleh pada Sehun. Ada bermacam tatapan yang ditujukan, namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah tatapan membunuh.

Baekhyun mengelus permukaan telinganya. "KAU PIKIR AKU TULI?!"

"JANGAN BERISIKK!"

Semua orang diam. Pandangan mata beralih pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengerikan dengan tatapan murkanya. "KALIAN PIKIR INI HUTAN HAH?!"

Semua yang berada di ruang kelas itu terdiam. Dan satu-satunya yang mencibir ke arahnya hanya Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan ukuran tubuhnya lebih mungil daripadaku." Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kecil.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Byun Baekhyun! Setauku yang dipanggil itu orang tuamu, kenapa malah laki-laki tinggi itu yang datang? Apa mungkin kau menyewa laki-laki random di luar sana untuk dijadikan orang tua palsu?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah malas lalu menjitak kepala Sehun. Yang dijitak meringis, sedangkan yang menjitak lanjut mencibir. "Enak saja! Aku tidak menyewa laki-laki random bodoh!"

Sehun mengelus kepalanya. "Lalu siapa? Maksudmu, laki-laki semuda itu ayahmu? Dan kau anggap aku akan percaya? Kau masih TK pun aku masih ragu kalau kau mengaku sebagai anak laki-laki itu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dia memang bukan ayahku." Lalu ia beralih menatap papan tulis. "Dia hanya seseorang yang kebetulan tinggal denganku." Jawab Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

Sehun mendekat, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke meja. "Ohya? Jadi kalian tidak punya hubungan darah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dua pipinya ia tumpukan di masing-masing telapak tangan—posisi bertopang dagu. "Dia yang waktu itu mengangkat teleponmu."

Mata sipit Sehun membuka terkejut, "Oh benarkah? Wah, padahal suaranya saat menelepon itu sangat berat! Jadi dia orangnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Suaranya memang seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tinggal dengannya eoh?"

"Kau mau mewawancaraiku Oh Sehun?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal. Sebenarnya dia baik-baik saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tapi dia sedang malas membahas tentang ibu dan suami barunya. Jika dia hendak menceritakan bagaimana dia tinggal dengan Chanyeol, itu sama saja menyuruh Baekhyun menceritakan semua tentang ibu dan suami barunya, dan Baekhyun sedang malas menceritakan itu sekarang.

Sehun mencibir sebal. "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Dasar pelit, cerewet, pemarah!" Sehun tak melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Dia cepat-cepat menenggelamkan wajah ke lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Lebih baik dia tidur kalau begitu.

.

.

.

.

Aku bersungut kesal saat bel tanda berakhir pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Desahan sebalku teredam sorak-sorai dan gerakan rusuh teman-teman sekelasku yang tidak sabar angkat kaki dari ruang tempat menuntut ilmu ini. Heran dengan mereka. Kenapa begitu bahagia saat kelas berakhir? Padahal aku pribadi sangat ingin berlama-lama di sini. Belajar itu menyenangkan, bahkan hampir jadi hobiku. Hanya saja terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru, makanya belajar tidak pernah jadi masuk list hobiku.

Tapi sejujurnya aku mendesah sebal tadi bukan karena aku masih ingin memeras otak dengan terus menghitung dan menghitung, aku hanya merasa tidak senang dengan tugas bersih-bersih kelas yang menantiku. Bahkan setelah bersih-bersih kelas, aku masih harus meminta maaf pada Kris. Huh. Kenapa aku harus meminta-minta sesuatu yang bernama 'maaf' itu pada Kris? Memangnya tidak ada yang menjual maaf di pasar? Uh, aku benci meminta-minta.

Kumasukkan buku ke dalam tas asal-asalan. Resleting kutarik pelan lalu mendesah lagi. Kelas mulai sepi hingga hanya tinggal aku dan Sehun yang ada di dalamnya. Sehun menatapku dan kurasa dia sebenarnya ingin berbicara, namun sepertinya ia ragu saat melihat ekspresi wajahku yang kurang baik. "Apa?" tanyaku bermaksud menghilangkan keraguan Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai bersih-bersih." Sehun memakai ranselnya lalu berjalan sementara aku menatapnya bingung. Jadi dia hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Huh.

Aku berdiri dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi guru sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Kau tidak akan membantuku Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangkat kepala. "Kurasa aku tidak terlibat dengan masalahmu, kenapa aku harus membantu?" aku ingin menjitak kepalanya. "Tadi aku sudah cukup lelah mengurus keperluanku di toilet sekolah beruap neraka itu tuan Byun, jadi selesaikan urusanmu di sini sendiri. Setidaknya kelas ini lebih baik daripada toilet."

Aku mendengus keras. Sungguh alasan yang berbobot Oh Sehun, mulutku sampai tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

Aku berjalan dengan malas ke arah lemari di sudut kelas. Setelah mengambil sapu, aku membanting pintunya membuat pandangan Sehun teralih sebentar. "Lakukan dengan hati ikhlas Byun Baekhyun."

Aku tidak menyahut karena menurutku menaikkan kursi-kursi ini ke atas meja terdengar lebih penting sekarang. Kalau aku malah meladeni Sehun, bisa kujamin acara bersih-bersih ini akan berakhir tengah malam.

Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus menuruti Kyungsoo membersihkan semua ini? Dia bahkan bukannya sedang mengawasiku! Aku bisa saja kabur dari sini secepatnya dan melupakan ini semua. Tapi apa? Diriku yang bodoh ini malah terus menyodokkan sapu ke sana kemari, mengumpulkan kotoran-kotoran di lantai untuk dibuang tepat di muka Oh Sehun.

Oh tidak, aku hanya bercanda.

Bercanda yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Gaya bercanda orang frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Keputusan akhirnya sudah begitu. Setiap kelas harus mengikuti semua perlombaan yang ada. Dan satu orang hanya boleh mengikuti dua perlombaan. Aku harap kalian segera menyiapkan perwakilan dari kelas kalian." Kris memandangi satu persatu wajah-wajah ketua kelas baik itu kelas satu, dua, maupun tiga yang sekarang duduk membentuk persegi di dalam ruang rapat. "Oke, rapat hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pergi."

Mereka bangkit satu persatu. Kyungsoo memasang wajah cuek lalu segera keluar setelah memakai ranselnya. Saat melintas di dekat Kris, Kris menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan berucap, "Pastikan juga murid baru ikut berpartisipasi."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau masih ingin kelasmu dapat gelar terbaik kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan yang terbaik, terutama di perlombaan drama nanti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, membalas senyuman Kris yang sama simpulnya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia membungkuk hormat pada seniornya itu lalu berlalu dengan langkah tenang.

Ruangan itu kosong, tinggal Kris yang ada di dalamnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu membereskan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas meja lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel berwarna biru laut yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah.

Setelah menyandangkan ransel di kedua pundaknya, Kris berdiri lalu berjalan dengan langkah pelan keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia menoleh ke arlojinya yang ternyata sudah berpindah satu angka sejak ia memulai rapat dengan ketua-ketua kelas di sekolahnya.

Kris berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang dijejeri ruangan-ruangan kelas khusus kelas dua. Mulai dari II-A sampai II-F. Mata elangnya menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek, berwajah imut, dan terlihat gelisah berdiri di depan salah satu kelas. Kris ingat dengan baik bahwa anak ini adalah orang yang dengan segala keberaniannya meninju Kris hingga sudut bibirnya sobek. Seorang lelaki kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa tapi mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang menyelamatkan putri setan.

Ya, bagi Kris wanita licik seperti Sulli itu tidak lebih dari wanita setan berkedok malaikat. Ck, Kris benci orang-orang munafik.

Kris tau anak itu sekali-sekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, tapi Kris hanya diam, berpura-pura tidak tau. Ia memandang ke arah lain sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang tenang dan damai.

"K-Kris sunbae…"

Kris berhenti setelah selangkah melewati anak itu. Dalam hatinya ia agak mempertanyakan nada bicara anak itu yang berbeda dari saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kris menghadapkan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh pendek anak itu. "Mau memukulku lagi?"

Wajahnya yang semula ditundukkan mendongak. Ia menggeleng, seperti ingin mengatakan tidak dari bibirnya tapi tidak bisa.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf sunbaenim." Ia membungkuk dalam. Masih dalam posisi itu ia terus meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku sunbaenim, aku tau aku yang salah. Kumohon maafkan aku sunbaenim."

Kris mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau menyukai Sulli kan?"

Anak itu menatap Kris sambil mengerjapkan mata sipitnya, "N..Ne?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang. "Alasanmu memukulku karena kau menyukai dia kan? Tidak usah bohong, dari caramu bicara padaku waktu itu saja sudah terlihat sangat jelas." Kris diam sejenak, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Tapi kuberitahu kau satu hal, dia itu tidak lebih dari setan berkedok malaikat. Berhati-hatilah."

Yang dibisikkan menelan ludah. Bukan karena ucapannya, melainkan karena suaranya yang terdengar aneh dan menggelitik. Ia beralih menatap mata elang Kris lagi. Namun Kris hanya tersenyum miring lalu kembali lanjut berjalan.

"Eh, tunggu Kris sunbae. Kau belum memaafkanku. Kris sunbae!" ia mengejar Kris. Padahal Kris hanya berjalan santai, tapi ia harus berlari kecil. "Tolong maafkan aku sunbae. Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku. Seharusnya aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu waktu itu."

Kris mengacuhkan lelaki yang berstatus juniornya tersebut. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintar yang kemudian menyibukkannya. "Halo? Kau ada di mana? Aku sudah di gerbang sekolah."

"Maaf tuan. Tadi saya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang nenek tua. Sekarang saya ada di rumah sakit, dan mobil tuan sedang diperbaiki. Maafkan saya tuan!"

Kris mendecak. "Kau terluka? Parah? Apa nenek itu juga masuk rumah sakit?"

"Tidak tuan, saya hanya luka kecil. Nenek itu juga hanya terluka di lutut, tapi mobil anda penyok karena menabrak pembatas jalan. Maafkan saya tuan!"

Ia mendecak lagi. "Arasseo. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Kau jangan lupa biayai pengobatan nenek itu, nanti biar aku saja yang mengurus mobilnya."

"Saya mengerti tuan."

Kris mendecak lalu memasukkan ponsel kembali ke saku. Anak lelaki tak Kris ketahui namanya itu kembali meminta maaf setelah sempat diam beberapa saat karena Kris sedang mengangkat telepon. Ia mengabaikan anak di sampingnya dan lebih sibuk mempertimbangkan antara naik bus atau jalan kaki.

"Kris sunbae, kau tidak akan memaafkanku?"

Kris meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menghadap jalan. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, sekalian ia akan mampir di supermarket yang ada di perempatan dekat sekolahnya.

"Kris sunbae, maafkan aku ya. Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Janji…"

Kris menghela nafas lagi. "Aku sedang tidak mood bicara adik kelasku yang pendek. Supirku menabrak seorang nenek tua, dan sekarang mobilku rusak, dan aku harus berjalan kaki. Jangan buat moodku tambah buruk, oke?"

Juniornya itu mendengus. "Tidak mood bicara apanya? Itu sunbae barusan bicara!"

Kris diam. Kakinya kemudian melangkah masuk ke sebuah supermarket, masih diikuti juniornya yang bermisi untuk mendapatkan maaf. Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan anak ini, tapi melihat tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan, tiba-tiba saja Kris berniat untuk sedikit bermain-main. Sekalian saja, agar dia punya teman saat berjalan kaki.

Kris menyusuri rak-rak khusus makanan ringan lalu mengambil beberapa yang ia butuhkan. Sesekali ia diperhatikan oleh orang yang juga berbelanja di sana karena junior di sampingnya ini sangat berisik. Mungkin untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Kris, ia bertingkah kekanakan dengan merekomendasikan beberapa cemilan pada Kris.

Kris melirik papan nama yang tersemat di dada juniornya itu. "Ya! Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia meletakkan kembali cokelat batangan yang barusan ia rekomendasikan pada Kris. "Ya?"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Katanya sambil meraih sebungkus besar cemilan keripik kentang.

"Arasseo."

Kris berjalan ke meja kasir membawa apa-apa yang akan ia beli. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar wonnya pada penjaga kasir, Kris keluar dari supermarket diikuti Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu sunbae akan memaafkanku kan?"

Kris mengeluarkan es krim rasa vanila dari kantong belanjaanya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Pulanglah, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Jeongmal?" ekspresinya berbinar. "Arasseo." Kemudian ekspresinya berubah. "Tapi tidak bisakah aku minta yang rasa stroberi? Hehe.."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun menunjuk kantong plastik di tangan Kris dengan dagunya. "Es krimnya." Katanya santai. Sudah diberi, malah menuntut. Kris tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia merogoh kantong plastiknya lalu menyodorkan es krim rasa stroberi pada Baekhyun. "Ambil dua-duanya untukmu." Katanya masih tersenyum.

"Wah, gomawo sunbaenim.." Baekhyun menatap senang dua es krim di masing-masing tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu sunbaenim, annyeong!" ia melambaikan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam es krim rasa stroberi.

Kris yang masih berdiri menatap Baekhyun yang menyeberang jalan tersenyum. Saat ia tak melihat siluet Baekhyun lagi, ia kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa setelah sampai di rumah. Dasinya dilonggarkan, kemudian tiga kancing teratas ia buka. Es krim stroberinya sudah habis dalam perjalanan, sedangkan es krim rasa vanilla belum disentuh sama sekali. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memasukkan es krim itu ke kulkas, tapi pantatnya sudah merasa sangat berjodoh dengan sofa yang empuk, maka ia memutuskan untuk melakukan itu nanti.

Baekhyun meraih remote yang ada di atas meja lalu menekan salah satu tombol hingga TV di depannya menyala. Baekhyun melepas blazer dan kemejanya lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Beberapa menit ia menonton acara TV, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan celanan panjangnya. Maka Baekhyun menurunkan celana panjang itu, menyisakan bokser biru dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan semua yang ia buka terletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Malang sekali.

Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah hampir pukul enam, tapi di mana Chanyeol? Biasanya ia akan memasak di jam seperti ini.

Ia menghela nafas. Bukannya ia khawatir dengan ajussi yang satu itu, ia hanya tidak ingin tidak makan malam. Kalau tidak ada Chanyeol siapa lagi yang akan memasak untuk Baekhyun?

Ia sibuk dengan TV saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah pintu utama. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang masih memakai jasnya tadi pagi. "Kenapa ajussi baru pulang?" tanyanya mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang mendekat.

"Aku sibuk." Chanyeol mengamati ruang TV yang tiba-tiba terlihat berbeda hari ini. Di lantai berserakan beberapa potong kain, tas ransel, dasi, dan bantal sofa. Ia menatap Baekhyun, "Kau yang membuat kekacauan ini?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. "Nanti kubersihkan, tenang saja." Katanya lalu kembali beralih ke TV lagi.

Chanyeol mendecak, "Bersihkan sekarang!"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

"SEKARANG BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menggerutu lalu bangkit setelah membanting remote kasar ke sofa. "Berisik sekali. Arasseo! Kubersihkan sekarang, dasar cerewet!" ia memunguti segala yang ia serakkan di lantai dengan bibir terus mencibir tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak mandi kan? Dasar jorok!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Memang benar ia tidak mandi, tapi bukan karena ia jorok. Ia hanya malas karena terlalu lelah bersih-bersih dan mengikuti Kris kemana-mana. "Aku tidak jorok ajussi!"

"Kau bau! Sekalian pel lantai itu ya. Pasti bau keringatmu menempel di sana."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi. Pakaian-pakaiannya ia angkut lalu segera menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Sementara itu, Chanyeol berjalan ke meja makan lalu meletakkan kantong plastik putih yang ia bawa. Tak lama, Baekhyun datang menghampiri. "Itu apa?"

"Ini untuk makan malammu. Aku masih ada urusan di kantor. Aku pulang hanya untuk mengambil berkas yang ketinggalan, sekalian membawa makanan untukmu karena aku tidak mau kalau kau berniat membakar dapurku lagi."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pikiran jahil melintas di otaknya. Ia menyunggingkan satu seringai pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawanya. "Ajussi, kemarilah."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis lalu mendekat, "Apa?"

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menunduk. Begitu menunduk, Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk masuk ke ceruk lehernya. "Cium bau badanku ajussi, maka kau tidak akan bisa tidur. Agar kau tidak mengantuk saat bekerja nanti." Baekhyun berpikir pasti bau badannya saat ini mengerikan. Ingat, pagi tadi ia mandi ala kadarnya, ia berkeringat setelah bersih-bersih sendirian di kelas, dan lebih berkeringat lagi setelah berjalan kaki dengan Kris di sepanjang trotoar yang sangat terik. Dan ia tidak mandi sore. Baekhyun tertawa puas. Siapa suruh orang ini mengejeknya.

Baekhyun semakin menekan leher belakang Chanyeol, membuat wajah depan lelaki itu bergesekan dengan lehernya.

Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. Ia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya yang runcing lalu berujar, "Stroberi? Kekanak-kanakan sekali!"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah. Ia menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol. "Apa stroberinya masih tercium? Padahal aku sudah berkeringat sepanjang hari. Eish.. tidak seru. Harusnya kan kau muntah." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Lain kali kalau mau membuatku pingsan dengan bau badanmu, jangan mandi sebulan." Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Oke, itu makananmu malam ini. Mungkin aku akan pulang pagi. Misalnya aku tidak pulang, kau makan roti saja, oke?"

Baekhyun diam dengan wajah cemberut tapi Chanyeol sudah keburu pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

Ia menghela nafas lalu duduk bertopang dagu di meja makan. Ia menatapi satu persatu makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol. Ia mendengus. Walau makanan sebanyak ini, kalau makan malamnya hanya seorang diri, itu sama saja. Tidak menyenangkan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki di tangga. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang terlihat buru-buru. Ucapan selamat tinggal dari Chanyeol diresponnya hanya dengan gumaman lalu ia kembali menghembuskan nafas.

Makan malam sendiri Baekhyun yang pertama.

TBC

Panjang bgt chapter ini T.T semoga kalian gak bosen ya, hehe… Besok masuk sekolah, ocidaaakkk.. goodbye update kilat, huhuhuhu T.T udah yakin deh, klo namanya udah masuk sekolah, update kilat itu jadi mustahil, jadi nanti klo update ngaret, maklumin aja ya. Asal review kalian tetap mengalir sih, aku akan terus berusaha update :) So,

Review Please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Stay with him

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Humor, Romance, fluff (maybe ._.)

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Kyaaaa… suasana hati lagi baik nih. ChanBaek makin mesra aja yah, hahahhaha… Pada percaya gak, aku sampe jatuh dari tempat tidur saking hebohnya waktu nonton Law of the jungle ep 4 yang waktu Chanyeol bilang kalo Baekhyun itu adalah member yang paling dekat sama dia. Baekhyun nyiapin chili paste gitu untuk Chanyeol. Anjirrr…. Pinggang sakit nih gara-gara Chanbaek… Buat yang belum liat, lebih baik liat sekarang, pasti heboh deh wkwkkwkwk XD *sokiya. Belum lagi moment2 mereka yang udah lumayan.. hahahaha… ChanBaek is real. ChanBaek fighting! *curcol semua kan jadinya.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : **

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, MAN X MAN**

**CHANBAEK COUPLE, EXO FANFICTION**

**NO GENDERSWITCH**

**SHORT STORYLINE, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**OUT OF CHARACTER, DRAMA SCENE, BORING, GARING (?)**

**STRAIGHT FOR SLIGHT (IT'S NOT THE MAIN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai menyingsing saat Chanyeol pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Ekspresi lelah menggurat di wajahnya yang tampan, ditambah kantung matanya yang semakin terlihat jelas. Karena masalahnya yang terlambat kemarin, Chanyeol terpaksa kerja lebih keras, berusaha ke sana ke mari untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya pelan lalu berjalan dengan pelan pula melewati ruang tamu dan ruang TV. Setelah bekerja semalaman, Chanyeol bermaksud ingin mengistirahatkan mata dan otaknya dengan cara berhibernasi di hari minggu yang menyenangkan ini, namun kakinya berhenti begitu saja saat melihat gundukan besar di sofa ruang TV.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis lalu mendekati sofa itu. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja, lalu menyingkap selimut cokelat yang menutupi sesuatu di atas sofanya.

Di sana, tergeletak seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun dengan hanya memakai bokser sepangkal paha. Itu bukan bokser yang biasa dipakai untuk sehari-hari, itu adalah bokser yang biasa dipakai untuk celana dalam. Chanyeol mengamati anak yang ia kenal itu mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, mengerjap dua kali, lalu buru-buru melemparkan selimut cokelat itu ke tempat semula—menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terbatuk. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Setelah merasa ia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia kembali ke ruang TV. Ia mendekat, lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengguncang pundak Baekhyun—tanpa membuka selimutnya tentu saja.

Baekhyun menggeliat. Ia menyingkap selimutnya hingga mengekspos kepala hingga dada. Mata sipitnya mengerjap-erjap terarah pada Chanyeol.

"Pindah ke kamarmu."

Baekhyun mengucek matanya lalu bangkit duduk. Hal itu membuat semakin banyak bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos karena selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang. "Ajussi sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ia menguap sekali lalu benar-benar menyingkirkan selimut cokelat itu dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat ketiaknya yang bersih. Chanyeol terbatuk tanpa alasan untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kenapa kau sangat hobi menelanjangi dirimu eoh?" satu tangan Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

Yang dijitak meringis lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam, "TADI MALAM ITU PANAS AJUSSI! DAN JANGAN PUKUL KEPALAKU SEMBARANGAN!" ia mendengus. "MAKANYA PASANG AC DI KAMARKU! KERAN AIR RUSAK, AC TIDAK ADA, APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA KAMAR YANG LAIN EOH?"

Dan Chanyeol menjitaknya lagi. "Jangan banyak menuntut, sudah syukur kau kuizinkan tinggal di sini."

Bibir Baekhyun maju bersenti-senti. "Jadi ajussi tidak ikhlas ya? Arasseo, aku pulang saja ke China." Baekhyun meraih ponselnya di atas meja, "Halo, eomma?"

Piiip

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak suka. Barusan, Chanyeol merebut ponselnya dan memutus sambungan. "Apa kau ini bisanya hanya mengadu pada eommamu?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Semakin ke mari, semuanya terlihat makin mencurigakan. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu berusaha menghalangi Baekhyun mengadu pada ibunya? Ia mendekati Chanyeol, selangkah demi selangkah dengan mata tetap menyipit segaris. Chanyeol mundur, dan Baekhyun tetap maju, "Ajussi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku mengadu pada eomma?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa mungkin… ajussi ini semacam kaki tangan ibu yang dibayar untuk menjagaku selama di Korea?"

Dan Chanyeol pun menampakkan wajah mengejek dengan dengusan keras. "Kau gila?! Kenapa aku bisa jadi kaki tangan ibumu sementara aku sendiri punya perusahaan tiga terbesar di Korea?"

"Lalu kenapa ajussi tidak mengizinkanku mengadu pada eomma? Apa mungkin ajussi ini hyungku yang selama ini hilang?"

Chanyeol mendecih, ekspresi jengah kian terlihat di wajahnya yang letih, "Apa menurutmu kita mirip? Aku tinggi, tampan, mata bulat, suara berkarisma, sedangkan kau? Pendek, jelek, sipit, suara cempreng, ckckckckckck…" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun merapatkan gigi atas dan bawahnya menahan emosi. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia melirik Chanyeol tajam, "Aku tidak jelek ajussi!"

"Lalu cantik?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas lagi kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. "Aku tidak cantik!"

"Kalau tidak cantik berarti jelek. Untukmu hanya ada dua pilihan itu. Kalau tidak mau cantik, yasudah, jelek juga cocok." Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti gunung berapi siap meletus.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

"AKU BARU SAJA BANGUN AJUSSI! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU SUDAH SARAPAN!"

Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur. Di sana Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan bahan makanan. Baekhyun menghampiri, berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang masih lengkap dengan setelan jasnya. "Apa ajussi sempat tidur tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun seolah-olah bukan dia yang tadi meneriaki Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tidur sama sekali, makanya cepat bantu aku membuat ini agar setelahnya aku bisa istirahat."

Baekhyun mendongak melihat raut wajah Chanyeol. Ada gembungan di bawah matanya dengan warna agak gelap. "Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. "Siapkan saja peralatan makannya."

"Arasseo." Tak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu membantah, kali ini ia bergegas melenggang ke lemari piring untuk mengambil peralatan makan yang mereka perlukan. Baekhyun juga bukan orang yang bisa setega itu membiarkan orang lain yang terlihat benar-benar lelah bekerja sendirian sementara dia hanya duduk manis menerima hasil.

Dulu dia membantah karena Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada kantong berwarna gelap itu di bawah matanya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melihati Baekhyun yang sedang menata piring di meja. Tapi kenyataan tentang Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut bokser super pendek mau tak mau membuat satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia mendekati Baekhyun lalu menyampirkan jasnya di tubuh telanjang itu. "Jangan menelanjangi dirimu seperti ini bodoh!"

Baekhyun melihat ke belakang, bibirnya cemberut mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Namun ia tetap memaki jas itu karena sesungguhnya pagi di musim panas itu tetap dingin kalau tidak memakai pakaian.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mengaduk sup. Peralatan makan sudah ia tata di meja, jadi sekarang ia hanya bisa menatapi pekerjaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasukkan daging sapi ke dalam panci sambil berkata, "Daripada kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu, lebih baik kau mandi dulu."

"Tapi aku sudah lapar, aku mau makan dulu."

"Tapi ini masih lama. Mandi saja dulu."

Baekhyun cemberut lalu berbalik. Walau kenyataannya perut kecilnya itu sudah berdengung demo minta diisi, ia tetap menuruti Chanyeol untuk mandi saja terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ini salahnya. Siapa suruh ia tidak makan malam? Bahkan Chanyeol sudah membelikannya banyak makanan.

Tak berapa lama setelah Baekhyun pergi, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ia terpaksa berhenti mengaduk supnya untuk mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Halo? Park Chanyeol? Ya! Bagaimana keberangkatanmu ke Jeju?" tanya sebuah suara dari seberang telepon.

"Apa kau sedang menyuruhku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. "Bukan begitu. Aih.. kau ini kan CEO di sini, tentu saja kau yang harus pergi."

"Kau saja."

Kali ini terdengar suara gerutuan. "Kita berdua Park Chanyeol. Aku sekretarismu. Jika ada perjalanan bisnis, kau dan aku wajib datang bersama, masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"Suruh Minseok saja Kim Jongin. Aku ini atasanmu, jangan membantah."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon sementara Chanyeol menjepit ponsel di antara bahu dan telinga ketika ia menyicipi sup yang dibuatnya. "Kau sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya ya. Bekerja yang giat, fighting~"

Dan chanyeol menutup teleponnya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang sepertinya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana kemudian bergegas memindahkan sup yang dibuatnya ke atas meja. Ia duduk di kursinya yang biasa ia tempati lalu memulai sarapannya.

Belum sesendok pun melewati kerongkongan Chanyeol, dapur sudah berisik saat Baekhyun datang. "Wah, ajussi ini licik sekali, kenapa tidak menungguku eoh?" kaki kursi yang ditarik Baekhyun berderit bergesekan dengan lantai. "Wah, harum sekali. Aku lapar~" katanya sedetik setelah pantatnya bertemu kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan makanan yang kubawa tadi malam?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku melihat semua makanan itu masih utuh di kulkas." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. Tangannya bergerak menyendok kuah sup, "Aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Apalagi makanannya banyak, aku kehilangan mood."

"Makan butuh mood? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak mood setiap hari agar aku bisa menghemat makanan." Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol. Ia malah sibuk menyesapi kuah sup yang terasa begitu sedap setelah semalaman ia menahan lapar. "Woah, ini enak sekali." Chanyeol menatapi Baekhyun sambil mendecih kecil.

Suasana tenang sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya suara sesapan Baekhyun pada supnya hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa risih sendiri mendengar suara makannya yang berisik. Ia berpikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa makan tanpa membuat suara sementara dia tidak bisa. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanannya tenang. Tadinya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang gaya makan Chanyeol, tapi tidak jadi saat ia melihat kantung mata berwarna gelap di bawah mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Ajussi?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan Baekhyun menyadari mata Chanyeol sedikit cekung. "Apa?"

"Aku yang cuci piring ya?"

"Memang tugasmu kan?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun mencibir, tapi ia malah mengangguk patuh. Ia meneguk air putih lalu segera bangkit membawa peralatan makannya ke arah bak cuci. "Kalau ajussi sudah selesai, tolong antarkan peralatan makan ajussi ya."

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia memiringkan kepala bingung dengan alis bertaut. Ia kemudian meneguk air putih lalu membawa peralatan makannya menyusul Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakkan peralatan makannya di dekat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggosok spons kuning berbusa pada mangkuk nasi. "Tumben bicaramu halus begitu, biasanya kau akan berteriak seperti wanita."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya, "Ajussi, kau tidak tau ya aku ini orangnya baik hati. Ajussi terlihat seperti monster dengan kantung mata begitu, makanya lebih baik ajussi istirahat saja biar aku yang menyuci piring."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bersihkan rumah ini? Maidku bilang dia tidak bisa bekerja hari ini karena anaknya di Busan mendadak sakit parah."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Baik hati pun bukan maksudnya aku mau menggantikan tugas pembantu ajussi." Ia sengaja menepuk kedua tangannya di bawah kucuran air keran hingga banyak yang terciprat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah walau kemejanya sudah terlanjur sedikit basah. Ia menggerutu pelan, mengutuk Baekhyun yang sekarang sedak mematikan keran dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah. "Ajussi mau tidur?"

"Tentu saja, setelah semalaman tidak tidur, sekarang mataku benar-benar butuh untuk tertutup."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"Kajja." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar dari dapur, kemudian naik ke lantai dua. Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke kamar pertama lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Seolah-olah kamar itu adalah miliknya sendiri, ia menghamburkan punggungnya ke kasur. Chanyeol hanya berdiri membelakangi pintu, menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari kamarku."

Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada telapak tangan. "Jangan banyak bicara ajussi. Ganti saja pakaianmu lalu naik ke sini, tidur bersamaku."

"Mwo?!"

"Asih, orang tua ini tuli sekali." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum mengambil nafas panjang, "GANTI BAJUMU LALU TIDUR BERSAMAKU AJUSSI!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan dengungan di telinga. Setelahnya ia membuka mata lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam, "KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berdiri di belakang Chanyeol lalu mendorong punggung namja itu hingga terpaksa bergerak maju ke arah lemari besar di sudut kamar. "Ganti baju saja susahnya seperti ingin menghamili anak laki-laki." Rutuk Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu lemari Chanyeol dan mencari pakaian yang pas.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menerima potongan pakaian yang disodorkan Baekhyun padanya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek menautkan alis melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. "Tunggu apa lagi, ganti pakaianmu pak tua!"

Chanyeol tersadar mendengar kata 'pak tua'. Ia memelototi Baekhyun dengan mata cekungnya lalu menjitak ubun-ubun tersangka. "Katakan pak tua sekali lagi, kau tidak boleh makan."

"Pak tua!"

"Tidak ada makan siang!"

"Pak tua!"

"Tidak ada makan malam!"

"Pak tua!"

"Tidak ada sarapan besok!"

"Arasseo. Aku akan pulang ke China kalau begitu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang bersiap untuk berjalan. "Dasar! Panggil harabeoji saja biar kau puas pendek!"

"Arasseo harabeoji."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan semuanya dengan cara menghembuskan nafas sepanjang mungkin.

"Ganti pakaianmu harabeoji!"

"Kau akan tetap berdiri di situ saat aku berganti pakaian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bodoh sekali aku mau berdiri hanya untuk memandangi kakek-kakek ganti baju." Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut lain lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke ranjang. "Tubuh kakek-kakek itu sudah berkerut, tidak enak dilihat."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidur menyamping dengan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya dengan lengan menutupi dahi. "Ajussi?" panggilnya pelan.

Terdengar gumaman dari Chanyeol.

"Apa ajussi merasa wajahku terlihat kusam? Bahkan ada jerawat di sini." Baekhyun mengelus tonjolan kecil di dahinya. "Ajussi?" panggil Baekhyun lagi saat ia tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya lalu menoleh ke samping dengan mata mulai memerah. "Di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Mungkin Chanyeol baru saja sampai di alam mimpi saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggil dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Di sini." Baekhyun masih mengelus tonjolan di dahinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak memakai apa pun di wajahmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Memangnya aku perempuan? Maksud ajussi aku harus memakai cream? Bedak? Aigoo.."

Chanyeol mendecak. "Kau pikir wajah laki-laki tidak bisa bermasalah?" kemudian ia bangkit diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Kau tau, kau ini sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, kau masih remaja, pasti kau akan lebih mudah mendapatkan masalah di wajahmu apalagi di musim panas seperti ini. Kau seharusnya memakai cream wajah."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kenapa laki-laki harus pakai yang seperti itu?"

"Kau ini sok laki-laki sekali, wajah cantik begitu."

Baekhyun cemberut namun Chanyeol malah menariknya turun dari tempat tidur. "Kita mau kemana ajussi?" tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan kaca besar. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah botol cream berwarna biru tua lalu membuka tutupnya sementara Baekhyun yang mulai sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Ajussi ingin memakaikan itu untukku?" Chanyeol menutup kembali botol itu lalu meletakkannya membuat alis Baekhyun bertaut dan semakin bertaut lagi saat ia melihat Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kuncir kecil lalu menggunakannya untuk mengikat poni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengambil botol yang tadi lalu menaruh sedikit cream di telapak tangannya. "Kau tau, ini sabun cair pencuci muka khusus laki-laki." Ia mencolek cream di telapak tangannya lalu mengoleskannya di pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Cream ini akan membantumu menjaga kesehatan kulit wajah." Lalu Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan pipi kanan, dahi, dagu, dan ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Jadi jangan kira hanya perempuan yang membutuhkan hal-hal seperti ini." Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti namun ia diam saja saat Chanyeol mulai mengusap bagian wajahnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, mengangkup punggung tangan Baekhyun hingga posisinya seperti memeluk dari belakang. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun melangkah mendekati wastafel lalu menghidupkan kerannya. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan untuk menuntun tangan Baekhyun menampung air yang mengucur dari keran. "Kau harus membasuh wajahmu." Katanya lalu kembali menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekati wajahnya sementara tubuh Baekhyun ia tundukkan. Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dimana hal itu otomatis membuat telapak tangan Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengulangi aksi yang sama sampai permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun benar-benar bersih.

Chanyeol mengambil handuk lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima lalu segera mengusapkan permukaan handuk yang lembut itu ke wajahnya yang basah oleh air. Setelahnya Baekhyun membuka mata lalu menatap ke arah cermin, memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. "Woah~"

"Kau harus memakainya secara rutin." Kata Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu boleh ini untukku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap sambil memeluk botol cream milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merampas botol itu membuat binaran di wajah Baekhyun meredup. "Tidak, ini milikku. Kalau kau mau, beli sendiri." Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol berdeham, "Mungkin nanti sore kita bisa membeli satu untukmu." Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar mandinya lalu berdeham lagi, "Kalau aku tidak sibuk."

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun kembali. "Aku akan menagih janjimu nanti sore ajussi." Ia terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi lalu kembali ke kasur. Baekhyun membuang punggungnya lalu menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut bergabung. Baekhyun tidur menyamping, "Ajussi?"

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ada sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan ibu untuk membuatku tidur lebih cepat. Ajussi mau mencobanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Ia juga tidak paham kenapa keheningan beberapa detik yang lalu tiba-tiba terpecahkan dengan pembahasan soal ibunya.

"Tutup matamu ajussi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tutup saja."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun curiga, namun tak lama ia menutup kelopak matanya juga seperti permintaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya untuk menyentuh bulu mata Chanyeol. "Setiap ibu melakukan ini, aku pasti tertidur hanya dalam waktu satu menit." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang menerpa kulit wajah Chanyeol. Jari telunjuknya mengelus bulu mata Chanyeol dari kanan ke kiri dengan lembut. "Ajussi mengantuk kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menutup mata, entah sudah tidur atau tidak sanggup membuka matanya. "Sudah tidur ya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, namun sama saja, tidak ada jawaban. "Aish, padahal belum satu menit." Gerutu Baekhyun lalu melepaskan tangannya. Ia mendesau lalu mencibir pada wajah tidur Chanyeol. "Oke, tidur saja sana! Dasar tukang tidur! Siapa suruh begadang semalaman?!" dengan kesal Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia juga sejujurnya harus tidur mengingat tadi malam ia baru tidur saat dini hari menjelang.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sayu pada punggung Baekhyun. Jakunnya naik turun sekali pertanda ia menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun yang sedang berjalan di trotoar berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari belakang. Matanya membelalak melihat sesosok laki-laki yang begitu ia kenali sedang melambai sambil berlari ke arahnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia ingin mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari sana, tapi lututnya mendadak terasa seperti jelly yang lembek dan tak dapat digerakkan.

Laki-laki itu kini berdiri tepat di depannya dan Sehun masih dalam dunia shock nya. Lelaki itu melambai di depan wajah Sehun, "Sehun?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh sehun?"

Sehun tersadar lalu segera mengggelengkan kepalanya. "Lu-Lu-Lu.." Sehun merutuki gagapnya yang mucul begitu saja tanpa diundang. Lelaki di depannya mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Lu-Luhan su-sunbae.." dua kata itu keluar juga. Sehun kembali meneguk ludahnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Kukira kau tidak mengenaliku."

"Bukan begitu sunbae, aigo, maafkan aku sunbae." Sehun menunduk berkali-kali membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku… Aku… Pulang. Ya, aku ingin pulang, hehe."

Luhan mengangguk, "bersama saja bagaimana?"

"E-eh? N-ne sunbae."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan. Sehun mengikuti di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan yang selalu membuka topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka terus berbincang saat ada segerombolan orang-orang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak terlalu peduli karena mereka asyik dengan obrolan kecil-kecilan mereka. Segerombolan itu semakin dekat, berlari membelah jalan di antara Sehun dan Luhan hingga mereka bergeser ke samping dengan kasar.

Sehun masih untung dengan posisinya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia sukes terjatuh ke selokan sedalam 70 centimeter di sampingnya dengan tubuh sampingnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Sehun membulatkan matanya sementara Luhan merintih sakit. Celana bagian sampingnya kotor, sedangkan telapak tangan serta pinggangnya sakit.

Sehun mendekati Luhan. "Kau tidak apa sunbae?"

Rintihan Luhan terdengar lagi. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit. "Kemarikan tanganmu sunbae!" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara lalu menggapai tangan Sehun yang terulur. Ia bangkit perlahan walau pinggangnya yang terbentur dengan dasar selokan terasa sangat perih. Ia bertumpu pada telapak tangan Sehun lalu menaikkan salah satu kakinya.

"Aish, brengsek-brengsek itu!" Sehun menggeram sambil memandang tajam segerombolan orang yang menabrak mereka tadi yang sudah jauh di ujung jalan sana. Ia kembali beralih pada Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja sunbae? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Hanya pinggangku saja. Dan celanaku kotor."

Sehun menatap turun ke celana bagian samping Luhan yang terlihat berlumuran lumpur khas selokan.

"Sunbae harus ganti baju. Ayo ke rumah Baekhyun, rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya mendengar suara bel yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Letak kamar Chanyeol yang ada di lantai dua sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk meredam suara bel itu.

"Buka pintunya Baekhyun!" suara serak terdengar dari sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengerang pertanda tidak mau lalu menarik selimutnya sampai ujung kepala.

"Buka pintunya Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun merengut kesal lalu bangkit dengan kasar. Selimutnya disentakkan lalu kakinya berpijak di lantai dengan keras. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Chanyeol yang masih terkapar di atas kasur.

Baekhyun menoleh pada jam dinding.

Pukul 11 siang. Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?

Ia membuka pintu malas lalu menuruni tangga dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Ya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun pada bel yang terus-terus dibunyikan oleh seseorang di luar sana.

Baekhyun meraih handle pintu lalu menariknya ke dalam. Ia menguap lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"SEHUN?! LUHAN SUNBAE?!"

TBC

Give me review please^^


End file.
